Once Upon a Tweet
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. Labyrinth meets Twitter.  Jareth joins the site in search of Sarah.  The only one who will help is a person called PreciousQueen. J/S Chapter 11 Finally Updated
1. Prologue

Well, hello my faithful readers and to those who are to new to reading my work. From the title you can guess that this has to do with Tweeter. Well it does, but I wont' say more than that. This one is more comical than anything I've written before, well in this fandom. The idea is to let me have a hand at trying to write something a bit funny for a change. It seems I can do drama really well.

So I should tell you the way I will update this story. I plan to update a chapter a week. I know. I can hear you all are very upset. I am going to try to make the chapter longer. Also I am going to do some more editing also this gives me a deadline and I can work on it a bit better.

So like always. I don't own _Labyrinth_ or anything from it. That belongs to the late Jim Henson. I don't own Twitter, that belongs to whom ever owns it.

All Twitter names I came up with. If someone has this name I'm sorry.

So enjoy the first entry of my new work.

* * *

**Prologue**

Jareth the Great Goblin King sat looking at the odd contraption sitting on his desk. It was black and had some type of wires coming from it. He had gotten it in hopes of finding her. Not only had he left his kingdom, but also he had come to her world. Now he sat in a tiny apartment with this strange thing.

He glanced at the scren or what ever it was called. Apparently he had something called the intercent. He had been told he could use it to look for people. Jareth clicked with what the man had called a mouse. It didn't look like one to Jareth. He opened a site. He moved what he was looking at down. This site wasn't going to help him. He then tried another site. This was called Twitter. He created his account, adding a very nice image of himself. He told the world who he was, hoping she was on this site. He then did his first tweet and waited for the world to responded and hoping she would answer.

GoblinKing: Looking for Sarah Williams.

So he sat and sat. No one said a thing. He had no replies or followers except for the guy who seemed to follow everyone. He waited days tweeting the same thing. Until after about a week he got a reply.

T_SMix: Why you looking for her?

GoblinKing: She took something from me.

T_SMix: What? Your mind. Dude, you need to really to get a life?

GoblinKing: How dare you.

T_SMix: Dude, you really need some help.

GoblinKing: I only need help finding Sarah. Do you know her?

The person called T_SMix didn't reply. Jareth sighed. Things weren't going so great. A week had gone by, and still no word from Sarah or anyone who knew her. It might help if he had a photo of her, but he didn't. He only had the pictures of her in his mind. He then noticed the search area in the top of the page. He typed in her name. Then a list of people on the site came up. Jareth grinned. Well this might help. He scrolled down. Not a single one of them were his Sarah, well at least the ones with photos. He then began to click on the ones that didn't have pictures. He sent messages to them all, well a good bit of them. Not a single one replied. He continued to go on once a day and tweet, as it was called. The get got a reply to his latest tweet.

GoblinKing: About to give up using this thing to find her. She doesn't seem to be here. I shall try another site.

PreciousQueen: Who you trying to find? Have you searched for her?

GoblinKing: Of course I have, but she isn't on this site.

PreciousQueen: Do you know her real name?

GoblinKing: Yes, that's what I used to search for her. You aren't much help.

PreciousQueen: Well, tell me and I'll see if I can help. You seem to be new here.

GoblinKing: Well, you make be of some help after all. I am looking for a Sarah Williams.

PreciousQueen: K. Let me look.

GoblinKing: Thank you.

PreciousQueen: Well, there are a lot of girls who say their name is Sarah Williams.

GoblinKing: I know. None I have tried are her.

PreciousQueen: Well she could be going by a different name.

GoblinKing: True.

PreciousQueen: Why are you so interested in finding her?

GoblinKing: She stole from me.

PreciousQueen: What did she take?

GoblinKing: My heart and she doesn't even know it.

PerciousQueen: Well that's sweet. When did you see her last?

GoblinKing: About ten years ago.

PerciousQueen: You haven't seen her in TEN years. Why are waiting this long to find her?

GoblinKing: I've been looking for her since she turned twenty.

PreciousQueen: How old was she back when you last saw her?

GoblinKing: Fifteen, I think. I really don't remember.

PreciousQueen: Look I have to go, but I'll help. I'll follow you that way I have a way of staying in touch with you. Ttyl.

Jareth looked at the last image on the screen. Someone was willing to help him. Well that was wonderful. Now it seemed he would not have to go to another site after all.

XOXOX

Sarah looked at her now off computer. There was no way she had spent the last hour chatting with him. It couldn't be. There wasn't any electricity in the Labyrinth and they certainly were not any computers. Sarah shook her head and laughed. No, she was just chatting to some guy who just happens to have photos of someone who looked like him and was claiming to be him. Heck it could even been another girl who ran the Labyrinth.

Sarah sighed as she closed her laptop. She would help this guy find Sarah Williams, but she doubted very much they were looking for her.

* * *

Well there is the first entry. So review if you please. I'm new to Twitter so please be understanding as I write this.

I will do the best I can. This story is for fun and for laughs. So don't take anything too seriously.

I'll try to update on Mondays, that way I can work on the new chapters over the weekend. So see you in a week.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This story is updated on Mondays. I actually finish it much earlier, but I update only on Mondays. I updated this chapter as soon as I could and since I was up at midnight, I posted it at midnight.

Virgin Queen 15 () – here you go.

I wrote two complete versions of this chapter. Then I went back and reworked the opening of the chapter. With this story, I'm working on trying to make longer chapters.

I haven't decided on how I'll have Sarah feel about her mother. I may do what I did in _Persephone_ and use my own, but I don't know yet. I want this to be a funny story, but even funny stories can have some dark in them.

So enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

The town was mostly quiet, except around Café Circe. Inside the modest café, it was buzzing. It was almost closing time. The citizens of the town really wanted to get their last cup of coffee, tea, sandwich, and/or pastries before it closed. The crowd slowly began to thin out as time past on.

Standing behind the counter with her shoulder length dark brown hair in a ponytail, Sarah did what she did most days, working. She didn't do it to pay bills or rent. She did because her family would become suspicious if she didn't go anywhere. Circe barely paid her anything, but she was glad for the extra help.

Sarah rarely went to the park anymore. She only went now if Toby wanted to go play. Mostly she worked at the Café and in the dark of her room.

Sarah sighing as she made the hopefully last cappuccino of the night. Finally, she could go home as soon as Circe closed the Café. She put the top on the cup. She continued to smile as she rung up the order. "Please come again."

Sarah waved as the customer walked out the door. Sarah glanced at the clock, with her emerald eyes, as it read eight o'clock.

A woman with sandy hair came from the kitchen. She glanced at Sarah. "Finally." She walked over to the door and locked it. Then she flipped over the closed sign. Circe turned back towards Sarah. "Well, let's get started. I got most it done already so hopefully we can both get out of here before nine."

Sarah opened the back door of the house she had lived in for as long as she could remember. She placed the bag filled with left over pastries on the counter as she made her way to the front hall. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. The rest of her family was at something at school for Toby. Sarah sighed as she walked into her room.

After grabbing her pajamas and a clean towel, Sarah took a quick shower; she really wanted to get the smell of the Café off her. She went downstairs and warmed up some leftover soup. She carried the bowl and a glass of tea up to her room. After sitting them down on her vanity, she went over to her bed and picked up her laptop. Sarah set it on her vanity. As it started up, she took a sip of the soup. Once it was up and running, Sarah clicked on her web browser. She checked her email first.

Sarah sighed as she finished reading the latest email from her editor. She knew she was late with the latest chapter. What only a few, no one in her family, knew was Sarah Williams was also the hottest new young adult author L. S. Roberts. She had written three books so far about the adventures of Ashley Edwards as she traveled through the Labyrinth. Sarah's friends helped her by researching and telling her their adventures. Something they would tell her myths and legends that they knew had to deal with the Labyrinth. Her friends really liked her books and were glad that someone was introducing the Labyrinth to new people. Sarah quickly replied that she would get the chapter to her ASAP.

Sarah then clicked on Twitter in her favorites. She already knew, thanks to the email, that GoblinKing was following her now. Glancing at what he had tweeted since last night; Sarah took another sip of soup. He had only tweeted one thing.

GoblinKing: Still looking for Sarah Williams.

Sarah glanced at her mirror. She could call her friends to see if this guy was really the Goblin King, but they were off doing research for her. That was one of the reasons why the chapter was late. She looked back at the screen. Oh, well, why not have some fun and just maybe she could help this guy out.

PreciousQueen: Eating leftover soup while reading email.

GoblinKing: Finally, I have been waiting for hours.

PreciousQueen: Well I have to work.

GoblinKing: Have you found her?

PreciousQueen: No. I need more info. What does she look like?

GoblinKing: Dark brown hair. Green eyes.

PreciousQueen: anything else? Anything that might help me

GoblinKing: She loved fairy tales back then. I don't know if she still does.

PreciousQueen: Do you know where she lives?

GoblinKing: No. I don't even remember where she lived exactly back then.

PreciousQueen: Have you tried a P.I.?

GoblinKing: P.I.? What's that?

PreciousQueen: Private investigator

GoblinKing: Maybe I should demand her friends, to tell me where she is.

PreciousQueen: Friends?

GoblinKing: yes, I am their king after all. I will demand the three of them tell me where she is.

GoblinKing: I could try to see if I can find her brother.

PreciousQueen: Brother?

GoblinKing: Her younger brother, Toby.

Sarah looked at the text on the screen. This was getting weirder. The guy knew too much about her. It wasn't like he could get the information from another site. She only had personal account on Twitter. There were accounts for L. S. Roberts on other sites.

Sarah glanced at the empty bowl of soup and glass of tea.

PreciousQueen: brb. Need to get a drink.

Sarah grabbed the bowl and glass and went down to the kitchen. She put the bowl in the sink and refilled her glass. Then Toby and his parents came home. She stayed a few minutes talking with her father. When she went back up to her room, she placed her glass on her nightstand and moved her laptop to her bed. Once she was comfortable, she looked at the screen.

GoblinKing: What does brb mean? And for that matter what does ttyl mean?

This guy was so a newbie. Sarah glanced at her door as she heard her father walk past. She looked back at the screen.

PreciousQueen: brb means be right back. Ttyl means talk to you later.

GoblinKing: oh.

PreciousQueen: Do you know where her brother is?

GoblinKing: At the moment, no. But I can find him easily. At least I think I can.

PreciousQueen: then find him and ask him.

GoblinKing: I could, but there is a problem.

PreciousQueen: What?

GoblinKing: He won't know who I am. I doubt Sarah told him about me.

PreciousQueen: Why wouldn't she?

GoblinKing: she wished him away to me. Well actually the goblins.

PreciousQueen: She wished him away to the goblins?

GoblinKing: yes.

Sarah blinked at the screen. Ok. This was getting even weirder. This guy knew way too much about her. Of course he didn't know he was talking to her about her. Or did he? This couldn't be right, but she had to ask more. The more she knew the better.

PreciousQueen: What happened after she wished him away?

GoblinKing: I had her run my Labyrinth, which she solved.

PreciousQueen: Is that all?

GoblinKing: Well I did use Hoghead to give her a drugged peach, but it was worth it.

PreciousQueen: WHAT DID YOU DO?

GoblinKing: I gave her a dream. I have her a ball.

PreciousQueen: Huh?

GoblinKing: I threw her a dream ball. Of course she ended up running away from me. So for me it wasn't a dream.

PreciousQueen: She ran from you?

GoblinKing: I don't know where I went wrong. I guess I had the guests going a bit too far.

PreciousQueen: What do you mean?

GoblinKing: Well I might have had them acting a bit too risqué for her.

PreciousQueen: You've got to be kidding.

GoblinKing: I do not kid. I wanted to give her a glimpse of what could be. I guess I scared her instead.

PreciousQueen: I would guess so if she ran. Maybe she wasn't ready.

GoblinKing: Maybe. Can any of this help you find her?

PreciousQueen: I'll do my best, but you really need to hire a P.I.

GoblinKing: I will think about it.

PerciousQueen: K. Well, I need to go. Ttyl.

Sarah closed the browser and shut down her computer. Well he knew too much about her time in the Labyrinth. As far as she knew, only the Goblin King and her knew what had happened in the dream ball. She glanced at the mirror on her vanity. If only she could reach Hoggle, but he was somewhere far off doing research for her.

There was no way the Goblin King could be on Twitter. It just seemed weird for a guy who looked a lot like him to know so much. Sarah couldn't see the Goblin King using the Internet to find her. He had to have other ways to find her. He wouldn't need to use modern technology to find her. Her friends knew how to reach her.

Yawning, Sarah placed her laptop on her nightstand. Good thing she was off tomorrow. She could use the day to work on the chapter she was late on. Her publisher and editor wanted her to add a bit more romance into the books. Where was she supposed to find Ashley a love interest? Hoggle. Sarah leaned over and turned off her bedside lamp. She curled up on her side looking at the wall. What if the Goblin King was looking for her? I mean by not using the web. What would she do if she saw him again? She had thought about it for the last ten years. Also she thought about what he said at the end, "Love me." Did he really want her love or was it a lie? There was nothing special about her. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter. A prologue is not a chapter. At least to me. I would like to mention that I finished this up on the Thursday before I updated. I then worked on my second article summary for ENG 271 over the weekend, but I did do some work on Chapter 2.

Oh, if I miss a week, please visit my blog aka my homepage. I will have an entry that will explain why. Thanks for reading.

So review please and see you all in a week.


	3. Chapter 2

Well hello everyone. Here's your weekly chapter, updated an hour before Monday. This one took me a while to get. Jareth was being very difficult. I wrote a bit about Sarah, but this is Jareth's chapter. At least I was able to rework things a bit and make it only his chapter.

Now to finish up the reviews from last week.

Virgin Queen 15 () – I'm sorry, but a week gives me time to work on each chapter. Also it allows me time to work on school stuff.

I thought I would let you all know. I got a 99/100 on my Middle Ages exam. Any who, here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The tiny little horribly tiled bathroom was filled with steam. The lone figure in the shower walked out into the steam, wrapping a towel around his waist. Wiping the mirror, above the sink, off, Jareth looked at himself. His once glorious hair was gone, now a sort of bob dawned his head. He didn't really look like himself anymore, since he had to change his appearance to blend into the mortal world. Jareth had been looking for Sarah for ten years. For the last three he had lived mostly in the mortal realm and visited his kingdom weekly to check up on things.

Jareth sighed. Why had she said "you have no power over me"? If she hadn't, they could already be in the Labyrinth ruling. Turning around, he walked into his tiny bedroom. After quickly dressing, Jareth walked into his larger living area and tiny kitchen and made himself a quick lunch. His shift started in thirty minutes and it took him at least fifteen to walk there.

Jareth looked at the books he was restocking. He read the title. _Into the Labyrinth: The First Book in The Labyrinth Chronicles. By: L. S. Roberts. _Jareth flipped the paperback book over and quickly read the summary. Then he opened the book to the About Author page. There were only two sentences.

_L.S. Roberts is the pseudonym of a young imaginative woman. She lives in the Northeast with her family._

Jareth glanced at the other two books in the series, _The Flame of The Fieries _and_ The War of The Goblins. _He took a copy of each of the three books and placed them behind the counter so that he could purchase them near the end of his shift. Jareth then went back to restocking the shelves and the display.

Jareth glanced up from the box of books on the floor as a woman with short blonde hair came into the shop. She walked over to the display for _The War of The Goblins _and picked up a copy. He watched as Mr. Thomson rang up her purchase. She then walked out. Jareth shook his head. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that was Sarah's stepmother.

Jareth sighed as he finally purchased the copies of the books behind the counter, since there was only five minutes till closing time. He placed them in a bag. Outside it was already getting dark. Thing could only get better, at least he hoped. Last night after the chat, he had tried to find a P.I. in this little town, and guess what he found? Not a damn thing. There wasn't a single one in the entire town. He had quickly tweeted about it before he had gone to bed. Of course he hadn't used his computer before he came to work.

Mr. Thomson walked out from the back room. "Closing time."

Jareth nodded, went to the door, and locked it. He then flipped over the "We are closed" sign over. Together they counted the money twice. Then Mr. Thomson and he walked out of the store and went their separate ways. Jareth home and Mr. Thomson down the street to deposit the money in the bank.

Opening the door to his dwelling, Jareth flicked the light switch over and walked in. Closing the door, he glanced at the mail in his hand, with the bag carrying the books in the other. There was nothing of value to him. He set the mail down on the counter and tossed the bag of books onto the horribly worn sofa. Jareth walked over to the freezer and took out the last frozen meal. As it heated in the microwave, Jareth started up his laptop. When the timer went off, he opened the door of the oven and took out the meal. As it cooled, Jareth grabbed a fork out of the drawer. Then he took his meal over to the sofa where his laptop sat. Jareth took a bite of the food as he opened Twitter. She hadn't tweeted yet. He glanced at the clock on his wall. It wasn't seven yet.

GoblinKing: Eating my dinner.

Taking another bite, Jareth wished he could afford better food. Maybe once a month he could afford to eat at Café Circe. The food was cheap, but good. He couldn't afford to eat there every night. Most of the money he had went towards keeping the roof over his head. He glanced at the sceen and noticed there was a new tweet. He clicked the bar.

PerciousQueen: Finally finished with the damn thing.

GoblinKing: What thing?

PerciousQueen: Something I was working on. So u couldn't find a P.I. That's 2 bad.

GoblinKing: Yes, well I have no power over it.

PerciousQueen: No one does.

GoblinKing: If I was home, I might.

PerciousQueen: where's that?

GoblinKing: The Labyrinth

GoblinKing: Have you heard of a L.S. Roberts?

PerciousQueen: Who hasn't? She's the biggest author right now.

GoblinKing: She seems to enjoy her privacy doesn't she?

PerciousQueen: I would think so. No one knows who she is.

GoblinKing: Well I discovered her today, odd as I work in a bookstore. She mentions some of my subjects in her books.

PerciousQueen: Really?

GoblinKing: Yes, I plan to read them. I have the day off tomorrow.

PerciousQueen: They are good books. My brother just got the latest today.

GoblinKing: I shall be the judge of that. This woman may know Sarah. I have to see what she knows. Have you read them?

PerciousQueen: Yes.

GoblinKing: Well I shall talk with you about them once I have finished them.

PerciousQueen: Are u going to start reading them now?

GoblinKing: Not right now, but later tonight.

PerciousQueen: K. Well I have to go. I need to look over something. Ttyl.

Jareth moved the laptop to a side table and grabbed his copy of the first book. He pulled the throw over him more and took a sip of hot tea. Then he began to read the story of how Ashley Edwards came into the Labyrinth and met Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo. Thank goodness he had tomorrow off. He could use some of his free time to read. Of course he still had to grocery shop, clean his small dwelling, and check on the Labyrinth. And while he was there he could call for Sir Didymus and Hoghead. He could force them to tell him where Sarah was. Jareth sighed and went back to reading the book. He would deal with tomorrow when came. Now he would relax with his tea and the book in his hand.

_The little group sat near the campfire. All four of them were tired, but they had to continue on ward. Ashley hugged her jacket around her. The fire wasn't giving off much heat. She glanced over at Sir Didymus._

"_You told me that you would tell me about the Champion of The Labyrinth."_

_Sir Didymus nodded. "We only know so much. If she were here we would know more. All we know for sure is that she solved the Labyrinth and returned home."_

"_There has to be more to it."_

_Hoggle groaned. "There may be, but after she left was when the Labyrinth slowly began to become what you see now. The King barely pays attention to anything any more."_

_Sir Didymus glanced beyond the glow of the fire. "Yes, since M'lady has gone, he has not controlled the goblins and they have caused great mischief."_

"_Mischief? Sir Didymus, they are destroying our home."_

_The little fox sighed. "I know, but we must not lose hope. If we can find a way to contact M'lady, she may help us."_

"_Or not? But knowing her. She'll help us."_

Jareth glanced at the clock on the wall. He was about half way through the book and it was almost midnight. Yawning, he marked his place and placed it beside his laptop, which he then picked up and placed in his lap. He quickly looked at the Twitter page before he tweeted.

GoblinKing: This book seems to be filled with accurate information about the Labyrinth.

Jareth sat his laptop beside the book. After shutting it down, he walked into his bedroom. Jareth sat on his bed after he had changed into his loose sleeping pants.

Hanging all over the wall his bed set against were sketches of Sarah. It was true he didn't have a photo of her, but he did have plenty of sketches. Some were of her in the park. Others were of her in the Labyrinth, but there were none from after that. So all of them were at least a decade old. Jareth sighed. This was all he had to remember Sarah. Oh he did dream of her and how she might look now, but he wasn't sure if what he dreamt was real or just his wishful thinking.

Jareth glanced at the slightly opened window in his bedroom. The cool autumn air came in and filled the room. He couldn't help but think over what Sarah could be doing now. Was she sitting by her window? Was she reading to Toby? Was she with someone? Was she alone? Was she happy? Jareth sighed. He needed to get some sleep. Waving his hand, he turned the lights out. Leaning back, he laid down on the bed.

Looking up at the ceiling, he could help but wish he were in his own bed. These mortal beds were far from comfortable. His bed in the Castle was like a cloud, this one was like a rock, but it could not be helped. He would remain here looking for as long as he could, but soon he would have to return to his kingdom with or without Sarah. Slowly he drifted off to sleep thinking of Sarah.

* * *

Well was it worth the wait. The italics part was me trying to write like Sarah. It's supposed to come from the first book. I'll do that time to time as Jareth's reading the books. Also I do plan to have emails, which I haven't figured out how I'll format yet. So there you all go. I would like to warn you, I might not update the week after Thanksgiving. We'll have to wait and see.

Some good news I think. I have already written the first draft of Chapter 3. Actually I've already stated on Chapter 4, but Chapter 3 is not finished yet.

Until next time.

Review if you please.


	4. Chapter 3

Well here is Chapter 3. I hand wrote and then typed it. I then printed it out and did some more editing. So hopefully I caught everything, but no one is perfect.

Thanks for the reviews. Replies to anonymous reviews below.

FelineGrace () – K. Allow me to explain. Sarah is denying it. It would not be fun if she knew it right off the bat. So the story has to build. She had mentioned the king in the books, so anyone could create an account with that name. Yes, he knows what she knows, but like I said she's in denial.

Virgin Queen 15 () – I can actually, depending on who's chapter it is, write a chapter in a day, but I take the rest of the week to edit and look over it, and when it takes me longer to write a chapter the week gives me a deadline to work for. Actually, I have had for the last two weeks had had the new chapter ready before Sunday, but didn't post till Monday or almost Monday.

So enjoy the latest chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

The leaves of red, orange, and gold were scattered all over the lawns of green and the winding paths through the park. People walked along looking at the trees full of color and at the children playing in the piles of fallen leaves under the trees.

A boy with golden hair ran among the fallen leaves with a Yellow Lab chasing after him. He fell a few times, but he got right back up, laughing. He seemed to not have a care in the world. Falling again, he looked over at his sister.

"Sarah, look at me!"

Sarah, sitting on a wooly blanket in the grass, looked up from her laptop and smiled at her little brother.

"Toby, get up before Honey jumps on you, again."

Just then the Yellow Lab, Honey, decided to jump on Toby. Sarah shook her head as her brother was attacked with licks. She sighed as Toby got up and started running again. Sarah went back to looking at her laptop. She was self-editing her latest chapter before she emailed it off to her editor, Evie. Evie knew how Sarah worked. Sarah had sent a quick email, last night, that she had finished, and would send it to her the next day.

Sarah glanced up from her laptop and smiled as Honey yelped and began to chase after Toby, who held her ball. Soon it would be too cold for their weekly trip to the park. She glanced over at the lake, where swans swam across in pairs. Irene had been hinting lately that she really needed to have a social life. Circe wasn't too far behind.

Sarah sighed. Once you meet the man of your dreams, all other men pale in comparison, and she had met him when she was fifth-teen. Circe knew some of the story, but of course Sarah hadn't told her everything. Oh, Sarah dated, rarely, but the men never could meet up to her expectations, much less try to meet them. Actually only one man had tried to reach them. Who knows that they have met their one and only when they were fifth teen? Most girls in fairytales are sixteen, and Juliet was thirteen. It had taken Sarah years to realize that her chance had come and gone. So now she wrote and spent time with Toby.

Sarah glanced back at Toby. He had thrown the ball and Honey was running around with it in her mouth. How could she tell him she had once wished him away? How would he react if he knew she had once not wanted him? She couldn't even think of the hurt she would find in his eyes if he knew.

Sighing, Sarah returned to finish editing the chapter. Sometimes she was harder on herself than Evie was, but she was proud of each and every chapter. She would continue writing something as long as her readers wanted it. The money she earned from the books went into an account where some money was being put away into a college fund for Toby.

She could have gone to college; her grades were good enough, but there wasn't money for it. So she got a job at Café Circe and began to work on _Into the Labyrinth. _When the book became such a bit hit, college went out the window. She was more worried about Toby.

Sarah smiled as she did her last little edit. Quickly she saved and looked up at her brother. She shook her head. Honey was lying on top of Toby, who had fallen again and was laying face down. Sarah whistled, and Honey got off as well and walked over to his sister.

"Is it time to go?"

Sarah looked over at the massive clock tower above the trees, which read 3:30. "Yeah, it'll be dark soon."

Toby nodded. "K. I was getting cold."

Sarah smiled. "You want to help me pack up?"

"Sure."

Together the two siblings packed up the blanket, Sarah's laptop, and the bag that had held their lunch. Then the two of them walked out of the park and made their way home.

Sarah sat drying her hair off in front of her vanity. Her laptop sat opened on the surface with a reply from Evie.

XOXOX

**From: **Evelyn Shaw

**To: **PerciousThing **  
**

**Date: **Sun, November 5 5:21:41 PM

**Cc:**

**Subject: **Re: chapter

Sarah, got your latest chapter. I'll do a quick look over tonight and tomorrow really hit it. Try and get the next chapter to me ASAP. The publisher is not happy.

Remember find a way to add a love story.

Evie

XOXOX

Sarah sighed. She would really need to push herself to get a chapter ASAP. Evie was both her editor and agent. It was Evie who dealt with the publishing company and kept Sarah's secret. Sarah tossed the towel to the floor as she closed her email and opened Twitter.

PerciousQueen: Had a great day at the Park.

GoblinKing: Glad someone did.

PerciousQueen: What's wrong?

GoblinKing: I went home for a visit.

PerciousQueen: You went to the Labyrinth?

GoblinKing: Yes, it was in chaos.

PerciousQueen: What happened?

GoblinKing: The goblins had chickens everywhere. I couldn't find a room where they hadn't been given access.

PerciousQueen: Really? LOL.

GoblinKing: yes, what's lol?

PerciousQueen: laughing out loud

GoblinKing: I wasn't able to call for her friends because I was so busy with the castle.

PerciousQueen: Well sorry you had a bad day.

GoblinKing: At least they won't do it again. The bog will fix that.

PerciousQueen: What bog?

GoblinKing: The Bog of Eternal Stench.

Sarah looked at those five words. She had never put those words in any of her books. Also the bog was not mentioned in _The Labyrinth. _For that matter, she couldn't find anything on the book on the net. It was like the book didn't exist. There was no way this could be…HIM. He just couldn't be.

PerciousQueen: What's so great about this bog?

GoblinKing: If even a toe is dipped into the water, the smell remains even after your death.

PerciousQueen: Really?

GoblinKing: Yes, do you not believe in anything that is not mortal?

PerciousQueen: Like unicorns?

GoblinKing: Unicorns are over rated.

PerciousQueen: Lol.

GoblinKing: Goblins are much more interesting.

PerciousQueen: Unicorns represent purity.

GoblinKing: No one remains pure. What fun is there in being a virgin forever?

PerciousQueen: I can't believe you just said that.

GoblinKing: It's true.

PerciousQueen: Hopefully you won't get in trouble for it.

GoblinKing: What do you mean?

PerciousQueen: You might make someone angry and they'll flag you.

GoblinKing: Can a person not speak frankly?

PerciousQueen: U can, but u always have to watch it or the admins will come after u.

GoblinKing: What can these admins do?

PerciousQueen: Kick you off of the site

GoblinKing: Oh, well I'll do my best to remain on their good side

PerciousQueen: So how's the reading going?

GoblinKing: I'm half way through the first book. I wasn't able to read at all today.

PerciousQueen: Cause of going home?

GoblinKing: That and I had to do my weekly chores. I barely had any time for myself.

PerciousQueen: I only had to take my brother to the park.

GoblinKing: Why?

PerciousQueen: So his mom could do her weekly chores.

GoblinKing: That was nice of you.

PerciousQueen: Soon we won't be able to go to the park anymore.

GoblinKing: Why?

PerciousQueen: It'll be too cold.

GoblinKing: Ah, true. So it is just you and your brother?

PerciousQueen: That's none of your business.

GoblinKing: I take it you don't wish to talk about it.

PerciousQueen: What gave you that idea?

GoblinKing: I'm sorry.

PerciousQueen: Sorry, I'm just protective of him.

GoblinKing: Well I can understand.

PerciousQueen: thanks

Sarah glanced over at her alarm clock. 9:35 looked back at her. She turned back to her laptop.

PerciousQueen: It's late and I have to work tomorrow.

GoblinKing: As do I. Good night.

PreciousQueen: Night

Sarah shut down the browser and then her laptop. She closed it and then walked over to her bed. After climbing into bed, Sarah turned off the bedside lamp. She laid curled up on her side thinking.

GoblinKing on Twitter couldn't be the real Goblin King. Yes he knew so much about her, the Labyrinth. It was a bit scary. She hadn't been able to get hold of Hoggle or Sir Didymus. If it were him, why would he be looking for her? Sure GoblinKing said that "Sarah Williams" had stolen his heart, but she couldn't believe it. She had only been fifteen when she ran the Labyrinth. There was no way he could have fallen in love with her. Yes, she wanted to know about the "Love me" part at the end, but she couldn't believe that he would be looking for her because he loved her. Most likely if the Goblin King was looking for her, he would do it for revenge. He wanted revenge on her for beating his labyrinth and nothing more. She really needed to talk to Hoggle.

Slowly she drifted into a dream she fought hard to keep of her dancing in a ballroom with the man of her dreams.

* * *

Well there you go. There's chapter 3. Evelyn Shaw was my seventh grade Language teacher. She edited many of my early works. Honey is based off of the mother of my current dog's, Shadow, mother, whom I owned and named.

So if you please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. For those who don't live in the states well hope you had a nice week. I'm sorry I didn't update last week. I looked at my grade for one of my classes and panicked. I had an F. I still do, but I have one quiz left, two set of questions to do, a project, and of course the final left. I'm hoping to get it up to a C. This chapter as been sitting for a while waiting to be typed. I'll be busy up till the weekend before Christmas. So don't expect me to update weekly. I'll try to get Chapter 5 done, but I'm going to be studying for my finals theses next few weeks. Also I have to write my last Article Summary and my final essay for ENG 271. So I'm going to be busy. I'll be using MCM 100 to study for my GEO 100 final for the most part.

I'm going to try and write a Christmas sequel to my Halloween story, but I don't know when I'll start on that. I may actually not work on this story and work on it. Tell me what you think.

Thanks for all the reviews.

So enjoy Chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jareth opened his eyes and looked up at the pop corned ceiling of his bedroom. He glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 6:30. Groggily he rolled over and got out of the bed. After taking a quick shower, Jareth walked into the kitchen and made himself breakfast. Jareth sat eating on his sofa in the nude as he checked to see what was going on with Tweeter.

After breakfast, Jareth dressed and walked back into the living room. He sat back on the sofa. After shutting down his laptop, he picked up the book on the side table and began to read once more.

"_So we must find the Champion, and when we find her, she can save the Labyrinth?"_

_Sir Didymus nodded. "Yes, Lady Ashley."_

_Ashley looked out over the crumbling labyrinth of stone. "Then we better get a move on. I don't think we have much time."_

_The small group moved forward in hopes of discovering how to contact the Champion of the Labyrinth, but of course that is another tale in The Labyrinth Chronicles._

Jareth closed the book. It was well written and very entertaining. The geography mention was accurate as was the map at the beginning of the book. He placed in back on the side table and picked up the second book. He glanced at the clock. It was noon, and he had to be at work at one.

Still holding the book, Jareth got up and fixed himself some lunch. He ate it quickly and put on his shoes. Jareth headed off to work carrying the book with him.

Sitting on the bar stool behind the counter at The Book Shoppe, Jareth read _The Flame of The Firyries. _He glanced up when a woman walked past the door, and then returned to the book. The store was quiet so Mr. Thomson wouldn't mind him reading.

"_We have to find the Champion."_

_Sir Didymus nodded. "Yes, but we first must find the Flame."_

_Ashley looked at Hoggle. "I'm with Sir Didymus. We need to find the Flame, first."_

_Hoggle looked at those around him and sighed. "We'll find the Flame first."_

_The others nodded and the group made their way deep into the Forest of the Firyries._

Jareth looked up as the bell above the door rang. The woman with blond hair from last week came in. She walked up to him, as he marked his place in the book.

"Can I help you?"

She looked at him. "Is Mr. Thomson here?"

They always asked for Mr. Thomson. It was like he couldn't help them. He had been here for three years.

"He's unavailable at the moment. Maybe I can help you?"

She looked around him and sighed. "I was wondering if he had the latest by Teresa Medeiros in yet?"

"Yes, I believe we don." Jareth got off the stool and walked around the counter. "If you'll follow me." He led her to the women's fiction area. Jareth looked among the shelves and pulled out a book and held it out to her. "Here you go."

She took it and looked at it. "Thank you."

Jareth looked at the woman. Now so close to her, he could swear she was Sarah's stepmother.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Do you have a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"Of course, it's in the Classic Literature section." Jareth walked back to the counter and rung up her purchases. As she walked out the door, Jareth waved.

"Have a good day."

Returning to _The Flame of The __Firiyes_, Jareth kept an ear open for the bell over the door.

_The Grand Fiery stood beside the Flame. He glanced over at Ashley._

"_Thank you, Lady."_

_Ashley nodded. "Your welcome, Grand Fiery."_

_Sir Didymus upon Ambrosias nodded in agreement. "It was our honor."_

_Ashley looked at the Fire Gang. "So non of you know where we might find the champion?"_

_The Grand Fiery looked at Ashley. "No. Only those who helped her the most know how to contact her."_

_Ashley sighed and looked over at her friends. "So where to next?"_

_Suddenly a fiery came into the circle around the Flame. "The goblins are going to war with each other!"_

_Hoggle sighed. "Just what we need. Now we need to find the Champion. She can stop the war."_

_Ashley looked at Hoggle. "There has to be more for us to do?"_

_Sir Didymus sighed. "I do not believe so, Lady Ashley."_

"_So we need to find those who help her the most. Does any one have any ideas where to go first?"_

_Hoggle looked at Sir Didymus. "We must go to the Teller."_

_Ashley looked at him. "The Teller?"_

"_She'll know."_

_Ashley watched as the __Firiyes__ fled._

"_Well lead the way. We have to do something."_

_The group began to make their way to find the Teller, who was more than she seemed, but that is another tale in The Labyrinth Chronicles._

Jareth looked up at the clock on the wall. 4:50. He took the now finished book with him as he went into the storeroom.

Mr. Thomson poked his head out of the office door. "Go a head and close the front up. We'll start counting the money as soon as you're done."

Jareth nodded and walked out to the door. After locking up and flipping the sign over, Jareth emptied the cash register and took the money to the office.

Opening the door to his dwelling, Jareth turned the lights on and glanced at the mail in his hand, with the book tucked under his arm. The rent was due. His Internet bill was due as well. He would write and send the checks out tomorrow. He placed the bills on the counter as he tossed the book on the sofa.

He opened the freezer and took out a frozen meal. As the meal cooked in the microwave, Jareth started up his laptop. When the oven dinged, he grabbed a fork and opened the door.

Jareth sat on the sofa, his finished meal beside him with his laptop on his lap. PreciousQueen had not tweeted yet.

GoblinKing: Two down. One to go.

Jareth picked up _The War of The Goblins _and began to read, updating the web page every so often to check to see if PreciousQueen had tweeted.

"_Why are the goblins going to war with each other?"_

_Sir Didymus looked up at Ashley. "Some are turning against the King and others are remaining loyal to the King."_

"_There has to be something we can do!"_

_Hoggle shook his head. "There's nothing we can do. We can only go to the Teller now. Only she can help us find the Champion."_

_The group continued deeper into the forest. Ashley had a feeling that her friends weren't telling her everything, but in time she would understand._

Jareth looked at the screen of his laptop. He clicked the refresh button and smiled at PreciousQueen's tweet.

PreciousQueen: Bad day at work.

GoblinKing: What happened?

PreciousQueen: Too many rude customers

GoblinKing: Yes, rude customers can ruin a workday

PreciousQueen: So how's the reading going?

GoblinKing: I'm on the third book

PreciousQueen: So how did u like the 2nd book?

GoblinKing: The Flame was stolen long ago

PreciousQueen: K. The Labyrinth is not real. L.S. Roberts made it up.

GoblinKing: The Labyrinth is a real place, although I haven't been taking good care of it as of late.

PreciousQueen: There is no proof

GoblinKing: I wrote a book for Sarah

PreciousQueen: A book? What book?

GoblinKing: The Labyrinth. Sarah has the only copy.

PreciousQueen: see you can't claim something without proof

Goblin King: I have proof. I just can't use it on this site.

PreciousQueen: then try another

GoblinKing: what?

PreciousQueen: another site

GoblinKing: I will think about it.

PreciousQueen: Sorry I'm still not over my bad day

GoblinKing: All is forgiven.

PreciousQueen: Thanks. Ttyl

Jareth shut down his laptop and went into his room. He changed into his sleeping pants. After climbing into bed, Jareth turned off the lights and laid down. Slowly he fell asleep thinking of Sarah.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I wrote my Christmas story so it was up for all to see. I got all As for my final grades last term. I'm now getting used to new professors for the most part. I'm taking almost all of my classes on line this term.

I do have some good news, well for you all. I have the same professor from MCM 100 for MCM 102 so I may be using the hours or so I'm in there to work on this story, I did actually do that on Thursday so that's why there is this chapter. So I'll do my best to try and have chapter 6 ready for uploading next week.

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The house was silent. The only sound came from outside its walls, but wait, there is the light clicking of a keyboard in the kitchen.

Sarah sat at Circe's kitchen table with her laptop in front of her. Her family thought she was at work, but of course Circe knew the truth. She had one more day off than most and used that day to work on her latest book. Sarah looked up from the screen towards the back door. Last night's chat still ran through her head. She still felt bad about how she had acted, but way too many people had gotten on her bad side. Irene had set her up on a date, again, which Sarah had, of course, cancelled. Then the two of them had gotten into a fight, which ended when Sarah slammed her bedroom door into Irene's face. Irene couldn't understand why she didn't want to date. How could she explain about HIM?

HIM. Could GoblinKing on Twitter really be him? She hadn't stopped thinking about it since she woke up this morning. What if it was really him? Could she really not ask him why he wanted to find her? There were just too many questions about HIM to think about.

Sarah sighed and glanced at the screen, the latest chapter was coming along nicely. She had completely changed the plot and who the main character was in the book. Now the book was in the point of view of a mystery woman who traveled with the group. Sarah of course knew who she really was. Evie really liked the new story line and how it was written. After all it wasn't ever really Ashley's story.

Sarah glanced up at the clock on the stove. She had till closing plus half an hour to work, and she still had three and half-hours to kill. She looked over what she had already written and then began to work to finish the chapter.

Once she was finished, Sarah walked into Circe's living room and started watching T.V. to relax. She would edit it later, and she had an hour and half left to kill before heading home.

GoblinKing had been very understanding. He had forgiven her, but she still felt bad. She shouldn't have taken her bad mood out on him. Tonight she would explain things to him.

Sarah sighed. There would be a good chance that when she got home Irene would have another date set up. Irene thought she had no life actually she was far from it, but only those really close to her knew how busy she really was. She wrote, worked, and spent time with Toby and her friends.

Besides what man here could compare to HIM. So Sarah didn't date. Why bother? She would compare every man to him. Damn. There he was again in her thoughts. What if it was him? Why couldn't Irene be more like Circe? Circe didn't set her up on dates; of course she knew that there was somebody.

Sarah glanced at the clock on Circe's living room wall it was time to go, she stood up and gathered her things. Walking out the backdoor, she locked it and headed home.

Sarah sat at the kitchen table across from her father and Irene. The two of them each had a coffee cup in front of them.

"Sarah, you should not have acted like that to Irene."

"I know and I'm sorry, but she needs to stop trying to set me up on dates."

Irene glanced at her husband, "Fine, I won't as long as you go on at least one date. He had to come and pick up you so we know you are really going on one."

"I'm adult, if I don't want to date, then I don't have to."

"Sarah, please just do what she asks, go on a date, that's all we ask."

Sarah tried to think of a way out of it, "What happens if I don't?

"Then you better find somewhere else to live."

"Irene! We didn't agree to that."

"Robert, nothing seems to get to her, maybe this will."

"Fine, I'll talk to Circe, I'm sure she'll let me stay with her."

Sarah stood up and walked up to her room. She grabbed a towel, undies, and a nightshirt. She took a quick shower and slowly began to break down. She opened her laptop and sent a quick email to Circe.

XOXOX

**From: **PreciousThing

**To:** GreekGoddess147

**Date:** Tues, November 7 6:55:52 PM

**Cc:**

**Subject:** Need ur help

Circe, my parents are kicking me out cuz I won't date. Can I come stay with you?

Sarah

XOXOX

She then opened Twitter. She posted a quick tweet to GoblinKing.

PreciousQueen: Jareth is it really you?

She wiped her eyes as a reply quickly appeared on the screen.

GoblinKing: SARAH? (I know that means I'm screaming)

PreciousQueen: Sorry, had I to be sure it was you. You got an email?

GoblinKing: Yes, I needed one to join this site.

PreciousQueen: Do you have yahoo?

GoblinKing: yes, I do. My username is the same here.

PreciousQueen: Good. We can chat using yahoo mail. I'm sending the request. Now. So go to your email.

Closing Twitter, Sarah looked at the chat page on her email. Suddenly a line appeared.

GoblinKing: PreciousThing huh?

PreciousThing: K. Give me a break. Where exactly are you?

GoblinKing: I'm fairly sure I'm where you once lived.

PreciousThing: Once lived? I live exactly where I've been since that night.

GoblinKing: WHAT? So I've been living in this hell looking for you and I was in the right place. Damn.

PreciousThing: Why do you want to find me? What did I take?

GoblinKing: Your L.S. Robert's aren't you?

PreciousThing: Yeah so.

GoblinKing: You wrote why?

PreciousThing: huh?

GoblinKing: Sarah, you took my heart.

Sarah backed away from the computer in shock. Ok. This was getting a little too surreal.

PerciousThing: My parents are kicking me out.

GoblinKing: What ever for?

PerciousThing: I won't date.

GoblinKing: Sarah, I would offer my dwelling, well lets just say it sucks. I don't make much at the bookstore.

PerciousThing: The Book Shoppe?

GoblinKing: Yes

PerciousThing: I work at Circe's Café next door.

GoblinKing: You have to be kidding. That would mean that we've been near each other for at least the last three years.

PerciousThing: You really have been living here looking for me for three years?

GoblinKing: Actually I've been looking for you for the last ten. I've lived here for the last three.

PreciousThing: Oh. Don't worry. I think I have a place to go. Circe will let me stay with her.

GoblinKing: Or you could go on the date like they ask.

PreciousThing: Why would I do that?

GoblinKing: because Sarah, I know why you're not dating. It's so simple. But if I were to ask would you tell me no?

PreciousThing: Are you really asking me out on a date?

GoblinKing: What does it look like I'm doing?

PreciousThing: I once learned things aren't always what the seem

GoblinKing: Sarah, I am very happy you remember that, but I'm serious. I'll take you out and then they'll be happy. If you don't want to see me after that then I'll understand.

PreciousThing: Do you want revenge?

GoblinKing: Revenge for what?

PreciousThing: For wining Toby back.

GoblinKing: Sarah, no. Now would you like to meet with me tomorrow and set everything up or just do it this way?

PreciousThing: I have to work tomorrow, but we can meet at lunch.

GoblinKing: I do as well. I will see you then.

Sarah closed out of email and shut down her laptop. She climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. Could she really trust him? Would he really walk away if she asked? He had once said, "everything I have done and I done for you." Slowly she drifted off to sleep thinking over what had happen in such a short amount of time.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this chapter. This is happening much faster than I had originally planned, but oh well. So if you please review. Until next week.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm sorry this too so long to update. It took me a while to get it right, and then my beta had to look at it. So enjoy. Thanks for the reviews.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Outside the window, a storm raged on. The bedroom was only filled with light when lightening decided to flash. Jareth laid on his back looking at the pop-corned ceiling above him, he had gotten very little sleep. The sun had yet to rise, and he was up. He glanced at the wall covered in his drawings of Sarah. In about six hours or so he would see her for the first time in a decade.

Sighing, Jareth thought over the fact the entire time he had been talking to Sarah on Twitter. He could hit himself in the head for being so stupid as not to realize it was her. As he reread the Tweets, he could tell it was all Sarah. He had already figured out that Sarah had to be L.S. Roberts, because only she would be able to get the information that Roberts had. Smiling, Jareth though of how much of herself she had put into her works. Since he had trouble getting to sleep last night, he read _The War of The Goblins_, which he finished before midnight. For the most part he had no complaints about the book, except he didn't like the fact he wasn't in it or for that any of the other two. Oh, he was mentioned, but he wasn't there.

Slowly the sky lightened, what would Sarah look like now? He wondered. How different would she look from her fifteen year old self? Hopefully, she hadn't lost the spark that had caught his eye back then. He knew she would ask him questions about what had happened then, but Jareth knew it was too soon to tell her everything. Eventually he would tell her all of it.

Sighing, Jareth threw off the covers, rose, and walked into his tiny bathroom. As the warm water fell on to his back, he relaxed a bit. If need be he would offer that she could come stay with him. There was barely enough room for him, but he would do what he could for her. Of course, he couldn't understand why Sarah hadn't taken him up on his offer. She just seemed to have brushed it off.

Turning off the water, Jareth stepped out onto the cold tiled floor. Quickly, he dried off and glanced at the clock hanging in the bathroom. It was 8:15, Jareth walked out into the living room wearing only a towel around his waist. He turned on his laptop, and as it started up, Jareth made himself a quick breakfast of fruit and yogurt. Carrying his breakfast, he walked over and sat on the sofa. As he ate his breakfast, Jareth checked Twitter, nothing from Sarah. Then he checked his email. There sitting at the top of his inbox was an email from Sarah.

XOXOX

**From:** PreciousThing

**To:** GoblinKing

**Date: **Wed, November 8 7:50:55

**Cc:**

**Subject:** lunch

Jareth,

I got the day off. Could you come to the café at say 9 instead of 11?

Sarah

XOXOX

**From:** GoblinKing

**To:** PreciousThing

**Date: **Wed, November 8 8:18:32

**Cc:**

**Subject:** Re: lunch

Sarah,

Why do want me to come so early? What's wrong?

Jareth

XOXOX

**From:** PreciousThing

**To:** GoblinKing

**Date: **Wed, November 8 8:22:10

**Cc:**

**Subject:** Re: lunch

My parents told me I have to leave this morning. So I'm staying at Circe's. I'm at the café right now trying to find apartment.

XOXOX

**From:** GoblinKing

**To:** PreciousThing

**Date: **Wed, November 8 8:24:54

**Cc:**

**Subject:** Re: lunch

I have offered to take you out on date so that you wouldn't have to leave, Sarah, but you never answered me.

XOXOX

**From:** PreciousThing

**To:** GoblinKing

**Date: **Wed, November 8 8:28:42

**Cc:**

**Subject:** Re: lunch

I don't know.

XOXOX

**From:** GoblinKing

**To:** PreciousThing

**Date: **Wed, November 8 8:32:19

**Cc:**

**Subject:** Re: lunch

Don't answer now. I will be at the Café as soon as I can. Then we can talk.

XOXOX

**From:** PreciousThing

**To:** GoblinKing

**Date: **Wed, November 8 8:35:21

**Cc:**

**Subject:** Re: lunch

K. See you when you get here.

XOXOX

Jareth quickly shut down his laptop, threw his dirty dishes into the sink, and went to get dressed. He dressed carefully, after all he needed to impress. As he walked out of the apartment, he locked the door before shutting it behind him. He almost danced the entire way to the Café. After a decade, he would finally see Sarah again.

Jareth looked at the closed sign on the door to the Café. Sarah had said to come here, but how was he to get in. Seeing some movement inside, Jareth knocked on the door. It opened revealing a thirty something woman.

"Sorry, we're closed at the moment."

"I'm looking for Sarah."

She looked him up and down. "Come inside". She moved to allow him into the Café.

Once he was inside, she closed the door and walked behind the counter. "Sarah's in the back office."

Walking behind the counter and past the woman, Jareth made his way to the back of the Café. He stood in the kitchen. Seeing an opened door and hearing the clicking of a keyboard, Jareth walked over to the door.

Sitting, typing away, at the desk was Sarah. He stood there looking at her. She had trimmed her hair, but it was still her. She hadn't realized he was there. Her green eyes darted over the screen of her laptop or at least the one in front of her.

Jareth couldn't believe she had actually gotten more beautiful than she had been ten years ago. He could see that she had been crying and it seemed that she hadn't gotten much sleep as well."

"Sarah."

Sarah jumped and looked up. Jareth wished she would smile at him, at least.

"You're really here."

He smirked. "I thought we were past that."

She looked back at the screen. "Maybe."

Jareth walked into the tiny office. "Well are you going to go on a date with me or not, Sarah?"

"Circe's going to let me stay with her. I've to two days to get out or go on a date."

"Sarah, just say yes. It won't kill you to go on a date with him."

Sarah glared at Circe, while Jareth stood smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"Circe, thanks."

Circe grinned. "Your welcome." She waved as she walked away.

Sarah sighed and glanced at Jareth.

"Why does everything seem to be going wrong?"

"Noting is going wrong, Sarah."

"Oh, really."

Jareth leaned over and placed his hands on the desk. "Sarah, the very fact that we are talking face to face is a good thing."

"Maybe." Sighing, she glanced at the opened door.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, since you know my secret, I'm working on the next book."

"Oh." He moved to stand behind her. "How is it going?"

Sarah closed out of her word processor. "What are you doing?"

Jareth bent down with his face next to hers. "Trying to see if I finally make an appearance."

Sarah turned her head slightly. "So what did you think about my books?"

Jareth turned to face her. "They are wonderful, Sarah. My only complaint is that I'm not in them.

"Well you are in this one, but that's all I'm saying."

"Come, come now, Sarah. You are writing about my kingdom, and you will not allow me to even see what you are doing."

"Look, I may be setting the books in the Labyrinth and using stories Hoggle and Sir Didymus have told me, but these are my books."

Jareth smirked. "No, Sarah, they are **our** books."

"Where do you get that idea?"

"Simple, we both created the world in the books. You by writing and me by inspiring you."

"I don't get where…"

Jareth placed a finger over her lips. "Sarah, I heard what she said. Why do you think I've been looking for you for the past ten years?" Slowly he moved his finger.

"To get revenge."

Jareth laughed.

Sarah glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Still laughing, Jareth grinned. "Sarah, why would you think I would want revenge?"

"Cause I won. I beat the Labyrinth and got Toby back."

Jareth's face went blank. "Sarah." Slowly a grin reappeared on his face. "You have a very good imagination. I have never wanted revenge for you solving the Labyrinth." He moved away from her a bit. "Yes, I was angry, but what really hurt was you refusing me."

"Refused you? What are you talking about?"

"What part of "love me, fear me, and I will be your slave" did you not understand?"

"What?"

"Sarah, I was asking you to marry me."

Sarah turned in the chair to completely face him. "You were asking a fifteen year old, who was scared, to marry you? You have to be joking."

"I'm serious, Sarah, I never wanted Toby. I only took him because you asked."

"You took my brother, made me run through a maze, and scared me because I asked."

"Well, you also asked for someone to come save you and take you away."

"I didn't wish it!"

"And that's why I didn't do anything."

Sarah glared at him. "Jareth, why did you do all of it?"

Jareth placed his hands into his front pockets and tried to look innocent. "Because I love you."

Sarah's eyes grew larger. "What?"

"I love you, Sarah."

"You don't even know me."

"Really?" Jareth began to pace in front of her. "Let's see. You are caring. You help your friends when they need you, you help those in need if you can find them, even someone you think wants revenge. You work hard, you don't feel apart of your family. You do almost everything for Toby or someone else. You put yourself last. You are beautiful, you have a wonderful imagination," Jareth stopped pacing and began to move towards her. "And you can't forget," he stopped before her and placed his hands on the arms of the chair, caging her in. He bent forward till his face was barely touching hers, "me."

Circe walked into the doorway and stood looking at the two of them. If either one moved forward slightly, they would be kissing.

"Sarah, I'm about to open."

Sarah turned to look at her. "Ok."

Circe nodded and walked out of sight. Slowly, Jareth moved away from Sarah as she hung her head.

"So do you have to work today?"

"Yes, my shift starts at 1:30."

"Kay," Sarah raised her head, "it's still kind of early for lunch. So do you want do you want to do till then?"

Jareth glanced at the large wall clock on the wall, 10:45 looked back at him, "Sarah, we aren't finished."

"Jareth, we are. Now I need to find an apartment." Sarah turned back to the computer.

"Sarah, I already told you that I was willing to take you out."

She didn't turn to face him. "Thanks, but no."

Jareth moved towards her. "Damn it, Sarah." He grabbed the back of the chair and spun her around. He placed his hands on the arms again to prevent her from turning away. "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help. It's your fault I have to find a place."

"My fault? How is it my fault? Did you learn nothing from the Labyrinth?"

"If you would get out of my head, I could probably have a social life." Sarah pulled back.

In shock, Jareth stared at her as he moved away from her. "What did you say?"

"Damn!" Sarah stood up and headed towards the door.

Jareth moved and blocked the doorway with his arms out stretched.

"Move." She refused to look at him.

"What did you just say, Sarah? Answer me."

"You are not king here."

"I may not be," reached and gently took hold of her chin, "but." He gently turned her to face him, "Sarah, I have a right to know why you are blaming me."

Sarah shook him off. "I don't have to tell you anything?"

"Sarah, have you thought about me often?"

She didn't look. "I'm not answering."

Jareth smirked. She didn't have to answer. He could see it. For the last ten years, Sarah had been refusing to date because of him. She was haunted by him.

"I'm still willing to take you on a date. Email me with you decided to take me up."

Jareth walked out of the office. He grabbed a quick lunch before leaving and headed over to the Book Shoppe. He still had over an hour till his shift started, but he knew Sarah would need time to think.

Later back at his apartment, Jareth lounged on his sofa watching a live stream of the local news. He had gotten off early because he had shown up early. Jareth glanced at the remains of his dinner in a box.

If only he could go home, but now that he had found her, he couldn't go back yet. He had to make her admit she loved him. Then they could go home together. Sighing, Jareth went back to the news. He hadn't bothered to check his email. There wouldn't be anything from her there. Sarah would need time to think. So he spent the night on the sofa thinking about where to go on his and Sarah's date.

* * *

Well, there you go. So if you please review. Chapter 7 will take awhile as my computer has stopped working and I have to share with my brother.


	8. Chapter 7

Yes, I know it has been a long time since I've updated. I'm so sorry but life has gotten in the way. Both me and my beta have been very busy, since the last post. I'm working hard in my classes. I really only have two times a week to work on a story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also, I'm going to start a new story in a new fandom. If you have ever played Dragon Age: Origins or know the game. I'm going to write a short work that takes place between the end of the game (original ending) to the wedding of the king to the playable character. Mostly the story will deal with the PC dealing with the return to her home.

So enjoy this and if you want take look at my other stuff as always.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The barely risen sun gave the world outside a soft glow. Sitting curled up on the window seat, Sarah looked out at the world. Two nights with barely any sleep was starting to get to her. While she had been packing her things, Sarah had thought over Jareth's offer. Could she really put aside everything he had done and go out with him?

Of course, he had plenty of opportunity to do something in the office if he wanted revenge. Jareth had actually looked happy to see her. There was even a moment, when she thought he was going to kiss her. Did he really want to help or did he have an alternative motive?

Glancing over at her vanity, Sarah debated calling Hoggle. He might have an idea about what was going on with Jareth. Any information would be good right now. But it was still early, and she didn't want to wake him up before he was ready, not even for this. Leaning back against the wall and glass of the bay window, Sarah debated agreeing to the date. There were pros and cons. She could ask him questions, which could help the books. Or he could trick her and force her back to the Labyrinth. Did he really love her or was he lying to her?

Pulling the blanket covering her tighter, Sarah looked back out outside. Almost. Almost she had revealed her deepest darkest secret. No one knew about it. Not Circe, not even Hoggle. Soon she would either have to make a decision to take Jareth up on his offer or starting packing. It was a good thing Circe had given her the rest of the week off. She could pack almost everything in the time limit Irene had given her. Of course it would be simpler to just go on the date with Jareth.

Should she give him a chance? Yes, he had sent the Cleaners after her, but he had also given her a ball. It seemed that more than often he or something in the Labyrinth had helped her. Of course the ball was to make her forget about Toby, but he had said that he was never after Toby. So he had taken Toby just to make her run the Labyrinth?

If she wanted her questions asked, then Sarah felt she would have to go on the date. She doubted that Jareth would tell her anything if she didn't agree to go on the date with him. Sarah glanced at her alarm clock in the reflection in the mirror of her vanity. She would give herself till noon to decide, and then if she decided to go on the date, she would go to The Book Shoppe and tell Jareth.

XOXOX

The door into The Book Shoppe opened. Mr. Thomson looked up and smiled.

"Well, you haven't been here to see me in awhile."

Sarah smiled at the older man. "I'm sorry. I've been really busy."

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"Is Jareth here?"

Mr. Thomson looked at her. "No. He doesn't start till one."

"Oh. Could I wait here for him?"

"Sure, but I could give you his address. You could go over there."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I might as well wait for him here."

"All right. But I'm still willing to give you the information. How do you know Jareth any way?"

"I met him ten years ago."

"Really? Well that's odd. I would think he would have told me."

"He has a lot of secrets."

Mr. Thomson nodded. "Agreed. I've got to go into the back. I know you'll be all right. After all you did help me get the place set up."

Sarah smiled. "It was the least I could do."

Mr. Thomson smiled before walking back into the back of the store. Sarah waited beside the counter for Jareth. Since it was already 12:30, hopefully she wouldn't have to wait too much longer.

Sarah turned towards the door when she heard the jiggle of the bell. Jareth looked at her.

"Well, I can guess since you're here that you're agreeing to go on the date with me."

"Yeah."

Jareth walked towards her. "I'll pick you up at six tonight. Dress semi-formal."

"OK."

Jareth nodded. "See you then."

He walked past her and into the back of the store where Mr. Thomson was. Sarah walked out of the shop and headed home. She had a date to get ready for.

XOXOX

Steam filled the bathroom and was drifting into Sarah's bedroom. Standing in front of her opened closet wearing a towel wrapped around her, Sarah searched through her clothes. Sighing, Sarah moved the clothes around. She had no idea what to wear. After moving almost her entire closet to one side, Sarah came upon a garment bag. She had forgotten this dress. Unzipping the bag, Sarah gently took out a light flowy green dress and set it on her bed before going over to her vanity. Quickly she did her makeup and placed her hair into a French twist. Opening a drawer, Sarah pulled out a jewelry box. She took out a pair of emerald earrings, after opening the box. After fastening them, she walked over to her bed and slipped into the dress. She then pulled out of her closet a pair of strapy high heels. Sarah clasped them around her ankles.

Sarah smiled at herself in the mirror. It would not be enough for Irene and yet was perfect for her.

Knock. Knock. Sarah walked to her door and opened it to find Irene.

"He's here. You're father is talking to him."

Sarah listened as Irene's footsteps faded. Was she doing the right thing? What if she told him her most protected secret? The secret she told no one. She couldn't let him know. He could use it against her if he wanted to.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah opened her door and walked down stairs to the foyer. Looking around the empty room, Sarah followed the sound of voices into the living room. She stood in the archway leading into the room. Her father sat facing her in an armchair, Jareth sat in its twin, with his back to her, and Irene sat on the sofa across from them.

As she came into her view, Irene stood up. "Well, here she is."

Her father stood up as Jareth turned and slowly stood up as well.

Robert Williams smiled at his daughter. "Well, there you are, Sarah. This young man and I have been talking. Why didn't you tell us that you two met each other when you were fifth-teen?"

Sarah glanced at Jareth, who turned to he father. "I'm sorry, but Sarah and I need to be going. Our reservation is at 6:00."

Gesturing towards the door, Robert nodded. "Oh, well, then you two better get going."

Sarah walked into the foyer and opened the front closet. As she took out her coat, Jareth came up behind her. Sarah watched as he took the coat out of her hands and then held it out for her to slip on. Looking at him, he gave her a tiny smile. Sighing, Sarah allowed him to help her into it.

Jareth opened the front door as Robert came into the foyer.

"Have a good time."

Irene came up behind him. "Not too good a time."

Sarah nodded as she walked out onto the front porch. Jareth waved as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Sarah glanced at Jareth as the door clicked. "So where are we going?"

Jareth glanced up and down the street. "Follow me, M'lady." He walked down the front steps and out to the street.

Slowly Sarah followed him. "Jareth, we better not have far to go. I won't make there in these shoes."

Jareth turned towards her when she reached him. "Don't worry it's not far." Jareth looked up and down the street again and then crossed it.

"Jareth!"

Jareth glanced back at her. "Remember nothing is what it seems, Sarah." He disappeared into the woods on the other side.

Quickly looking up and down the street, reluctantly Sarah followed across the street and into the woods. "Great. Where is he leading me?"

Walking out of the woods, Sarah froze. Before her was a huge oak tree, with its leaves still all green, filled with thousands of tiny twinkling lights. Under the massive tree sat a round table set for two and a long rectangle table covered with covered serving dishes. A champagne or wine bottle sat chilling beside the round table.

Jareth stood a little bit ahead of her grinning. "Well, what do you think?"

Sarah looked around her, as Jareth walked over to her. "How did you do all this?"

Helping her out of her coat, Jareth smirked. "Magic, of course."

Sarah watched as he walked over to a coat rack that appeared out of nowhere and place her coat on it. Then Jareth walked over to the round table and pulled out one of the chairs. Gesturing towards the chair, Jareth smiled. "Come have a seat."

Looking at him quizly, Sarah slowly walked over to the chair Jareth stood behind. After she had sat down, Jareth pushed the chair in and then walked over to the chilling bottle. He took the bottle out of the bucket and opened it.

After pouring both Sarah and himself some champagne and replacing the cork in the bottle, Jareth walked over to the long table and began to uncover some of the dishes.

Sarah took a sip of champagne as Jareth prepared their plates. What are we having?"

Jareth glanced at her over his shoulder. "You'll see. I promise nothing is drugged or poisoned. That would prevent me from talking to you." Jareth carried over the two plates and sat them on the table.

Sarah looked at the food on her plate. Chicken primavera looked back at her. She then looked at Jareth's to find shrimp scampi. "This is weird."

Jareth sat down and looked at her. "What's wrong? Isn't it one of your favorites?"

Sarah shook her head. "Nothing's wrong and yes it is, but how did you know?"

"I asked Circe. All the food is courtesy of Circe."

Sarah took a bite of food. After she swallowed, Sarah looked at him in shock. "It is Circe's recipe."

"When I went over to ask if she could make us dinner, Circe told me that she would make your favorites and it would all be on her."

Sarah took another bite and nodded.

Jareth smiled slightly as he began to eat.

Eventually as they finished the main course, Jareth seemed to become more nervous for some reason.

Sarah watched as he refreshed her champagne glass. "Jareth, what's wrong?"

Jareth smiled weakly. "Sarah, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"When you defeated the Labyrinth, you won me in a way."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sighing, Jareth reached for Sarah's hand. Sarah allowed him to hold her hand. "When you solved the Labyrinth and entered the Castle, you won the honor of Queen of the Labyrinth and the right to marry me."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sarah, you know me. I'm not lying. If you don't marry me, then I'll lose my kingdom."

"But why?"

"The High Court demands it. If you don't marry me, they'll come after you. They can't allow the Queen of the Labyrinth to remain here."

"So if I don't marry you, you'll lose your kingdom and they come after me."

"Yes, the difference is that I would do everything in my power to make you happy. I would bring your family with us."

"There is a time limit isn't there?"

Jareth sighed. "Yes, you have thirteen days from tomorrow to either marry me or they will come and drag you back by force."

"What? That doesn't allow me to even really make a decision."

"I know, but they won't give you any more. I tried."

Sarah looked away. "So I have to decide to marry you or they'll take me away from everything I know."

"Don't forget I lose my kingdom."

"Why exactly would you lose your kingdom?"

"Because tetchily it belongs to you now."

"Cause I solved the Labyrinth?"

"Yes. I was the last to do it. It's said that a rule begins and end with someone solving the Labyrinth."

"You're not really telling me everything?"

"Actually I only lose control of the Labyrinth, not the Goblin Kingdom, but I can't lose the Labyrinth."

"So you just lose the Labyrinth?"

"No they would come and take away the Goblin Kingdom from me. Because the Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom are one and the same to most."

Sarah began to realize that her deepest darkest secret was coming into play. She couldn't allow him to lose his kingdom. To think of the Labyrinth or Goblin Kingdom without him was unthinkable. Also she couldn't be taken away from her family.

"So you would be willing to take my family with me?"

"Of course, but I do ask that you finish the books."

"I haven't given you any answer, Jareth."

Jareth smirked. "Sarah, I know your dreams, remember. I know that you love me."

"You don't know anything."

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, you may not want to admit it, but I know. You haven't really dated because you are in love with me. I saw your dreams then and I know what they are now. I know you dream about the two of us together. Would you stop fighting me? I'm trying to help you. They may show up before the thirteen days to get you. The Court only wants you in the Underground. They don't care if you're happy or not."

"Would they really come earlier than the time limit?"

"They might. Sarah, I love you and I know you love me. Now stop fighting me."

"I'm not fighting you."

Jareth released Sarah's hand. "Damn it, Sarah." Jareth stood up quickly and glared down at her. Reminding Sarah very much the Goblin King she had met ten years ago. "They will force you to marry someone, do you understand? I'm trying to protect you."

"Jareth, you need to relax."

"Sarah, stop it. Just admit it. Why are you fighting what could be? I offering you your dreams again and you won't even listen to me."

"There is nothing to admit."

Jareth leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "Sarah, your dreams don't lie. I know you love me. Otherwise you wouldn't have had that dream last night."

Sarah looked at him. "You don't know what I dreamt last night."

"Oh, but I do. I know that you dreamt of a room and the two of us alone together."

"You have no proof."

Jareth smirked. "Oh, but I do." He raised a hand and flicked his wrist causing a crystal to appear in his hand. "Do you want to see your dream from last night?"

Sarah looked from the crystal to Jareth's face. "Damn."

"See I know how you feel about me. All that is left is for you to admit it."

"I don't have to admit it."

Jareth sat down into his chair. "So, you have already admitted it to yourself. Why are so scared to tell me, Sarah? I'm not your mother."

"I know that."

"Have I ever really hurt you?"

Sarah hung her head. "No."

"Sarah, we need to decide what to do tonight. If you agree to marrying me, then I need to get the ball rolling back in the kingdom."

"Jareth, I don't want to be hurt."

Jareth flicked his writs, making the crystal disappear, and reached for her hand again. "I know. I'll tell you my sad story one day, Sarah."

Sarah took hold of his hand and lifted her head. Tears misted her eyes. "Is it as bad as mine?"

Jareth reached with his free hand and gently wiped a falling tear off her cheek. "No, but it's still sad."

"Jareth, I don't know."

"Sarah, I know you swore that you wouldn't tell me. Hell I would have done the same thing, but we have to work together to protect the Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom."

"Jareth, this is just too much."

Jareth sighed. "I can only do so much. You have to do the rest. I don't have much power here. Once I'm back in the Labyrinth, I'll have more. I can't really protect you here."

"I don't know what to do."

"Sarah, it's all up to you."

"I know." Sarah glanced at their clasped hands. "Jareth, I….love….you."

"I know, Sarah, but it's nice to hear you finally say it."

"Don't let anyone see that dream."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Sarah nodded. "Good."

Jareth smiled and slowly released her hand. "Time for dessert, or do you feel like it?"

Sarah wiped her eyes. "No, I feel like it. So what did Circe give us?"

Jareth picked up the two plates and took them over to the rectangle table. "You'll see."

He picked up two small plates and carried over to the table where Sarah sat. "Tada."

Sarah looked at the small cake in front of her. "So it's my chocolate cake recipe."

"Apparently it is."

Sarah took a bite of the cake. "It is. This is an old recipe my grandmother taught me."

Jareth sat down and joined Sarah. "It's good."

Sarah nodded.

Once dessert was finished and Jareth had cleaned up the meal, the two stood at the entrance to the woods. Sarah slipped her coat on with Jareth's help.

"So where exactly are we?"

"We are in a place between your world and mine."

Sarah nodded.

Jareth looked around them. "Ready?"

"Lead the way."

Jareth walked into the woods with Sarah not too far behind him. Once they were on the other side, together they crossed the street and up to the front steps.

Sarah turned to face him on the second step, which made her almost the same height as Jareth. "Well I had a good time."

"I'm glad. I don't have a phone. So email me or come see me. Although I have to work tomorrow, I'm off for the weekend."

"I am, too."

Jareth handed her a piece of paper. "Here's my address."

Sarah took the paper. "I might come over tomorrow."

"That's fine."

Silence filled the night. Jareth glanced behind her. "Night, Sarah." He kissed her gently and then walked away. He smiled to himself as Sarah remained on the step.

Sarah remained looking at the direction that Jareth had walked away until the door opened.

"Sarah, get in here before you get sick."

Sarah turned and looked at Irene and nodded. Slowly she walked into the house and up to her room, not taking off her coat. She had a lot to think about and in a short amount of time.

* * *

Well, hope you like the chapter. I'm going to work on getting chapter 8 up as soon as I can. I'll do my best to get it out soon.


	9. Chapter 8

Well, here is the long awaited update. I know. I know. I have not updated on my weekly update deadline in awhile, well school is a bad excuse, but it's the truth. Also a video game with a hunk of a hero. He may not be the main character, but he's my favorite character in the game. I so recommend you go look up Dragon Age videos on youtube and look for Alistair.

Next week, I have to write an article for my MCM 102 class. It's the last project. I'm going to write a feature on fan fiction. So if you're a writer or a reader tell me what happens when you tell people you write or read fan fiction. I will only use your pen name. Thanks in advance. I might post it to my blog, but I haven't posted on it for so long.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The sun filled the small apartment through opened windows. The smell of house cleaner filled the spaces. The washer and dryer were both going. Jareth was removing his drawings of Sarah off the wall of his bedroom. If she came over, he didn't want her to discover how often he had really watched her back then.

His bed was striped and the covers were what was in the washer and dryer. The little dwelling actually was beginning to look decent. Of course, he was going overboard because Sarah might come over. The place was not great, but it was what he had.

Once all of the drawings were taken down and hidden, Jareth walked into his living area and turned on his laptop. He opened his email and clicked on Sarah's email.

XOXOX

**From: **PreciousThing

**To:** GoblinKing

**Date:** Fri, November 10 7:11:58 AM

**Cc:**

**Subject:** Coming over

Jareth,

I won't be able to get over to your place until Saturday at the earliest. I need to get a chapter to my editor so my publisher will get off our backs.

Sarah

XOXOX

Jareth glanced at the clock at the bottom of the screen. He had about an hour and a half till he had to report to work. Besides even if she didn't come today, it didn't hurt to clean the place up. When he heard the dryer go off, Jareth took out the load and placed it on his bed. Then he put the load from the washer in the dryer. After starting the dryer, he quickly put the sheets back on his bed and then walked back into the living area.

Sitting on the sofa, Jareth watched a TV show on his laptop as he waited for the second load to finish. After finally making his bed up completely, Jareth stood in the tiny kitchen waiting for his lunch to heat in the microwave. At least today, it was leftovers from last night. As he ate his lunch, Jareth thought over last night.

Sarah would need time to make her decision. After all once again, he was a cause for a decision. Jareth had to have a effect on her saying those final lines. She had to decide to either willing come with him or be forced to return Underground.

After finishing the meal, Jareth threw the container in the sink with the fork. Taking a look around, Jareth walked around the apartment closing windows. Then he walked over to the door and opened it. Off to work he went.

Jareth sat behind the counter at The Book Shoppe bored out of his mind. Not a single customer had come into the shop. Mr. Thomson had come out of the back a few times, but mostly he had stayed in the office. Jareth watched as people walked past and didn't even look into the windows, wishing he could get hold of Sarah, but he had no computer at work. Of course, he didn't have her phone number. Sighing, he glanced at the book in his hand. How long would she take to decide? He wasn't exactly sure how long the Court would truly give her. The Court could decide to come after her at anytime. If only the damn woman, would realize she loved him. Wait, maybe she did, but was doubting him. After all the last time they met, he had been a tad too cruel to her.

Jareth looked at the clock behind him. It was too early to go over to the Cafe, but he needed to ask Circe where Sarah went to write. He doubt she wrote at home since it was such a big secret.

Mr. Thomson walked out of the back and looked at Jareth. "So how did the date go?"

Jareth looked at the older man. "Fine."

"I take it she has yet to make her decision about whether to go willingly or be forced by the Court back to the Underground."

Dropping the book in his hand, Jareth moved off the stool. "How do you know of that?'

"You are not the only Fae to come here, Jareth. But I have not heard of a king doing it before. I take it Sarah is the girl who solved the Labyrinth?"

"Yes. Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Sarah's grandfather, but neither she nor Robert knows that."

"That only tells me some what who you are."

"I guess you want my Fae name. Hmm... I haven't gone by it in so long. Aedan Winterbane."

"That's not possible."

"If your father was still alive, he would tell you the real tale. After all he was with me."

"If that is so..."

"He had just become GoblinKing. You may not have noticed, but for the most part you are above reproach. Except for the whole the GoblinKing must be married to the Lady of The Labyrinth thing. Now you need to show Sarah that you love her. I don't want to hear about how Faes act. You need to think like a mortal."

"Why are you helping me?"

"She's missed you. She hasn't been the same since she ran the Labyrinth. I know most Fae no longer believe in soulmates, but I think that the two of you are soulmates."

"My parents were soulmates. So of course I believe in them. I know that if you do find your soul mate that you need to hid it from other Fae."

"Yes. It is our greatest strength as well as our greatest weakness."

"I had hoped Linda had found hers, but she just used poor Robert."

"What exactly happened to Sarah's mother?"

"Don't tell any of this to Sarah. She's not ready yet. I do plan to tell her one day."

"I promise."

"Good. Linda used both Robert and Sarah to get what she wanted. She wanted to be famous. So she used Robert for money and used Sarah to help her get parts. She had affair after affair to get parts. When she left she took all the money that Robert was saving, including Sarah's college fund. She'll write me every once in awhile, but doesn't ask about Sarah at all."

"It's her lose."

"I know. She didn't want Sarah at first. Then she thought she could use her to her advantage. I couldn't help since Robert didn't know who I was."

"Sarah deserved better."

"I know, but it has made her stronger. And she will need that strength to be your queen."

"If she agrees. As of right not she is the Lady of The Labyrinth."

"I know. Now Jareth, send her flowers. You of course know her favorite."

"I do, but she probably not at home today."

"She's working?"

"No."

"Go over and ask Circe. I'll cover for you. I doubt anyone will come in."

Jareth nodded and walked around the counter.

Mr. Thomson moved behind the counter. Jareth was exactly what Sarah needed.

Standing to the side of the massive line, Jareth waited. Circe wasn't out in front. She must be in the kitchen or in the office. None of the women working the counter knew who he was so they wouldn't let in the back. Sighing, Jareth sat down at a small table. He would just have to wait.

After a few minutes, the line began to thin out. Jareth glanced at the counter. Still no sign of Circe, but the line was small enough that there was a chance that the worker wouldn't just push him to the side. Just as Jareth stood up Circe walked out.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?"

Jareth almost groaned. "I need to speak with you."

"Oh, well come on back." She gestured towards the door leading into the back of the Cafe as she lifted the part of the counter that hinged up so he could get behind the counter.

Jareth walked through the pass through. "I won't take long."

Circe walked back into the kitchen with Jareth behind her. "What's wrong?"

As he entered the kitchen, Jareth sighed. "Nothing Circe, where does Sarah go to write?"

Circe turned to face him. "She told you?"

"In a way. I want to send flowers, but I am sure that she is not at home."

"She's at my place. I'll give you the address."

Circe walked into the office and after a few minutes came out with a slip of paper. "Here you go. She'll be there till about 7 tonight."

"Thank you." Jareth took the slip from her.

Circe smiled. "Your welcome."

Jareth walked out of the Cafe headed across the street to the local flower shop. Sarah would be surprised that he had sent her flowers. After a few minutes, Jareth walked back into The Book Shoppe.

Jareth walked into his darkened apartment. It has been a long boring day. He closed the door and went over to the kitchen. As his dinner cooked, Jareth got his computer up and going.

He sat eating his dinner as he checked his email. Sitting right at the top was a new email from Sarah.

XOXOX

**From: **PreciousThing

**To:** GoblinKing

**Date:** Fri, November 10 3:45:10 PM

**Cc:**

**Subject:** Flowers

How did you know what my favorite flower is? Anyway thanks.

XOXOX

**From: **GoblinKing

**To:** PreciousThing

**Date:** Fri, November 10 5:15:23 PM

**Cc:**

**Subject:** Re: Flowers

Can I see tomorrow when you come over what you are working on?

XOXOX

Jareth grinned. It would be awhile for Sarah to respond. She would probably really be pushing it to finish what she was working on before she headed home. Hopefully, she would allow him to read over what she had written for the new book so far. Of course, he mostly wanted to know did he finally make an appearance or not. Also, he wanted to know who the Teller was. He had a suspension that she was Sarah or at least a character based on her.

Jareth glanced at the clock on his screen. Time to get Sir Didymus and Hoghead to come before him. They needed to know what exactly was going on, and they could help him convince Sarah.

Jareth walked into his bedroom and stood before the mirror in the corner. "Sir Didymus. Hoggle. I command you to come before me."

Within a few minutes, Sir Didymus and Hoggle appeared in the mirror.

Sir Didymus bowed. "Your Majesty."

Hoggle just stood there.

"You need to try and convince Sarah to return to the Underground."

"Why do we need to do that, Jareth?"

"Because Hoggle, she will be forced to by the Court if she does not so willingly."

"M'lady also has to marry thee as well, Your Majesty. Since she is after all the Lady of The Labyrinth."

Jareth sighed. "Yes, Sir Didymus."

"Does Sarah know?"

"Yes, Hoggle. She knows."

Hoggle sighed. "You may be rotten Jareth, but you're the best king we've had. I'll talk to her." Hoggle disappeared.

Sir Didymus bowed again. "I will speak with M'lady as soon as I can." Then Sir Didymus disappeared as well.

Now that those two knew what was going on they could help explain things to Sarah. If she heard the same information from her friends then she would understand just how much was on her. She had the power to save an entire kingdom or bring it to ruin.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was boring compared to past chapters, but well it just had to be boring. Of course in past chapters I gave you shirtless and naked Jareth. Did you notice? Hehe. Now if you found anything wrong please tell me. My poor beta is swamped with school work and well I'm about to start finals. I have two exams to study for and I have to write a paper for my third.

Now please leave a little gift in the box. Review.


	10. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry it has been so long since I last updated. Life has been busy. I had to deal with finals for last semester, which I past. I got all As last term. Also, I've got enough credits to graduate with my associates degree. I'm trying to find a job, but I don't have a clue what I'm doing.

I should also mention that I got hooked on another game. Blame _Dragon Age 2_

this time.

Also, as I was working working on this my uncle died last month. I worked on this as I rode up to the funeral and a little bit at the wake.

Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter. I'm going to try and work to get the next one to all sooner. I feel that this is almost finished.

Thanks for all of the reviews.

Jackiemack916 () : Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Black night was slowly giving away to the lighter shades of dawn. The birds began to fill the air with their songs. The world slowly began to awaken with the rising of the sun.

In her darkened bedroom, Sarah stared at the ceiling above her. Ever so often she glanced at the vase of fragrant flowers that Jareth had send her the day before. How did he know her favorite flower? Most of the guys she had dated has just send her roses. Irene couldn't understand why she had kept the vase of daises and not treat it like the hundreds of other floral arrangements she had gotten.

Sighing, Sarah sat up in her bed. Turning the lamp beside her on, she glanced at her alarm clock. Eventually she would have to get up and get ready to go to Jareth's. She had spent the last day or so thinking over what had happened on the date.

He hadn't tried anything. No bog. No snake turning into a scarf. No scaring her. Actually, Jareth had been very civil and dare she say it, sweet. And she had this whole she had to be go Underground and either marry Jareth or be forced to marry someone else. Also, she had to deal the with the fact he knew.

Jareth had know even before she had told him. Damn, her dreams. There was no telling how many of her dreams he knew about, probably all of them.

Sighing, Sarah stood up and walked over to her vanity. She knew he wasn't lying. He couldn't. Why would he? He had no real reason, too. Also, Sir Didymus had told her that Jareth actually rarely lied, but he would bend the truth. Sir Didymus had said that with pride.

Sarah turned on her laptop and opened up her email. She could reply to his email, but she didn't feel like it. She turned off her lap top after looking at what was new in her inbox. She grabbed a towel and headed into her bathroom.

After quickly dressing in jeans and t shirt, she tied her shoes. Then she placed her laptop into it's case and then into her shoulder bag.

As she walked down into the foyer, Irene looked at her.

"Where are you going?'

Sarah sighed to herself. Irene would probably try to stop her from going if she knew where exactly she was going.

"I'm going to a friend's place."

Irene looked her up and down. "Which friend?"

"Irene, leave her alone." Robert smiled at his daughter. "Have fun."

Sarah nodded as she grabbed her hoodie out of the hall closet. "I will."

As she zipped it up, Sarah glanced outside.

"Robert, she needs to tell us exactly where she is going."

"Irene, she's an adult. She doesn't have to."

Sarah picked up her bag and put the strap over her shoulder. "See ya." She walked out of the house and made her way towards Jareth's apartment complex. Time to make her decision. Something just didn't feel right.

Slowly, Sarah walked up the stairs towards Jareth's apartment.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah raised her hand to knock on the door. Three days ago, she had seen him for the first time in ten years. Now she was about to enter his lair willing. It wasn't the Labyrinth, but it was still his. She had to make her decision, too.

Sarah glanced around her. This was one of the worst apartment complexes in town. It was a dump. It was so bad the city had tried for years to get it to close, but it never happened.

Why would he choose to live here? Why not use his powers to get a better place? Cause she wouldn't like it that he had used something to get something for free when he could work for it. It had to also be the reason he actually had a job. He acted like a normal person, but Sarah wasn't fooled there was nothing normal about him.

Taking another deep breath, Sarah tried to gather her strength. She could laugh that at fifth-teen she had stood up to him, but now ten years later she was scared to knock on a door.

"It took you less time to decide on which door to open."

Sarah turned towards the voice and almost groaned ,when she found Jareth leaning against a far wall smirking at her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Great. He had been watching her since she had shown up.

Jareth moved away from the wall and walked towards her. "You're very cute when you're trying to get the nerve to do something."

"Ha ha."

Jareth stopped beside her. "It's true." He glanced at her. "I'll answer any questions you have, but first lets get inside." He opened the door and gestured inside. "Ladies first."

Reluctantly, Sarah walked into apartment with Jareth behind her. She turned to face the only exit just as Jareth shut the door.

"Relax, Sarah. Now take a seat on the sofa. I need to get something from the back room."

Sarah looked around the small living room/kitchen combo that was about the same size as her room as he walked into the room beyond. Slowly, she sat down at one end of the sofa and placed her shoulder bag on the floor beside her feet.

Jareth walked back in with a box and sat at the other end of the sofa. "Sarah, there's something else I need to tell you."

"What is there besides the whole you come willingly and marry me or be forced to and marry someone else?"

"If you don't marry me, I'll be killed."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Someone can't have my throne unless I'm dead. So for someone to become the Goblin King I have to be killed."

"They don't like you much do they?"

"It started a long time ago, when I broke a law, and then they decided not to listen to me."

"Can't anyone stop this?"

"No, it's the law." Jareth sighed. "I've already talked to him. He's doing his best to give us as much time as he can, Sarah, but soon not even he will be able to stop the rest of the Court."

"So, I have to choose whether you live or die." Sarah groaned. "If it wasn't hard already."

Jareth held out the box in his hands. "This is for you."

Sarah took the box from him. "So what's in here?"

"You'll see."

Sarah sat the box in her lap. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's not bad. I promise."

Sarah looked at the box in her lap. It looked like a normal everyday box. Nothing special about it. She glanced over at him. "You haven't lied to me yet so I'll give you a chance, but if it's something bad..."

"Don't worry. It isn't."

Sarah took a deep breathe and slowly began to open the box. Sitting inside was a necklace with an amulet. "I know this. How do I know this? I've never seen it before."

XOXOX

A beautiful young woman with raven hair and emerald eyes dressed in a gown of pale green sat in front of a mirror. In the mirror, she watched the door behind her which leading in from the hallway into her bedchamber open. Slowly, she smiled.

"You know you're not supposed to be here."

A man with wild golden hair walked in and stood behind her. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

He sat a box on the table before her. "Have a look."

Slowly, she opened the box. Inside was a necklace with an amulet of a raven.

"Oh, Jareth, it's beautiful."

"I had it specially made for you, Sarah."

She turned and hugged him. "Thank you."

He reached down and took the necklace from the box. "Allow me." He unclasped the necklace as she moved her hair. Then he placed the chain around her neck before he clasped it shut.

He bent down beside her face. "What do you say, my little raven?"

She turned and looked him in the eye smiling. "I'll never..."

XOXOX

Still looking at the necklace in the box, Sarah whispered, "take it off." She slowly looked up at Jareth. "What happened?"

"They took you from me all because you were mortal." Jareth was barely containing his joy as well as his anger.

"I'm still mortal, Jareth."

Jareth sighed. "No, not entirely. I won't say more I promised, but this time they can't take you away from me."

Sarah glanced at the necklace. "You don't brake your promises for the most part."

"Sarah, it was made where I could only go to the Mortal world in my owl form, until you beat the Labyrinth."

"So what. I lived a long cold life alone."

"I know. I watched."

Sarah turned her face away from him. "I thought you left me."

Jareth reached over and turned her face back towards him. "I was there everyday."

Sarah hiccuped. "Really?"

"Really."

Sarah smiled a little. "So what now?"

"You have to make a decision, Sarah?"

"I choose you."

Jareth sighed and then smiled. "Finally." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

* * *

Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Now review if you please.


	11. Chapter 10

Since the site has changed how you reply to reviews, I'm going to respond to signed and anonymous reviews in the first An. So here's the responses to the reviews for Chapter 9 that I have gotten as of now.

Stacy Vorosoco: Chapter 9 was actually the 3rd version of the chapter. I'm so ready for this story to be finished. Also, think about it Jareth's time is limited.

Serena221: Like I stated above Jareth's time is limited. Yes, I gave the 13 days as a limit, but they can always decided to change their mind. About where you think Jareth's manipulating Sarah. Well, when is he not. I always felt that even in the movie he was just a bit. About the necklace, well it was idea I had. I'm going to try and bring it more into the story.

Liz(): Since it had been so long since the last updated, I just updated the chapter as soon as I finished it. My beta has looked at it and I have gone back and worked on a few things. I just really wanted to update.

To find your North Star, Bluejay917, notwritten, Ayjah, neverest, and Avalon-Mist thanks for the reviews as well as the other three mentioned.

Also, I have a poll up. Should I continue Labyrinth: The True Story? Go to my profile and vote. Just so you know. It was a Laby story that I started and stopped. I still have the plan and don't mind working on it a little at a time.

CL

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jareth stood in the doorway of his darkened bedroom. Sound asleep curled into a ball was Sarah. After waiting centuries, Sarah was finally going to be his. The raven amulet sat between her beast and slowly moved with her breathing.

He wondered did she remember what it meant. Did she remember it was supposed to have been her mark as his queen? Oh, wait. He hadn't been able to tell her. Even in this lifetime she was still his little raven, but even more broken than before.

After she had announced her decision, they had talked. He explained what still needed to be done. Also, how would be the best way to get her family Underground, but the main highlight was he got to read what she had so far for the new book. Finally, he made an appearance and so did she, but of course she didn't use her real name.

Sarah had called her father and had explained that she was going to stay over at his place. Of course, she didn't tell him who exactly she was staying with. Jareth had all but danced. So they had spent the hours till she fell asleep talking.

His little raven was back. Now they had to gather her family and return home. Once back in his kingdom, they would marry. She deserved a large formal wedding, but they needed to marry soon.

Sighing, Jareth knew he needed to rest. Soon he would have to deal with a family that would soon be his, but there was something good from this besides Sarah. He would be able to leave this horrible apartment forever, but of course she was the best part.

Already he could see her in his **real** bed waiting for him. Maybe tonight he could show her one of his dreams. Jareth smirked and made his way to his makeshift bed on the sofa.

XOXOX

The room was dark, but was lit by a few candelabras. The dream version of his bedchamber in his castle surrounded him. Slowly he began to call Sarah into his dream.

He watched as she slowly appeared by the bed in the darkened chamber. He gave a slow smirk as she looked around without seeing him. Slowly in walked from a darkened corner into some of the candle light.

"Hello, Sarah."

She turned and faced him. "All right, what's this?"

"A dream."

"Who's?"

"Well, technically ours."

"Am huh. Jareth, what is this place?"

"Well, my bedchamber as it is now, but of course you change it how ever you wish."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "Not going to happen."

Jareth gave her a quick smirk. "It's a dream, Precious. It's not real."

"Doesn't matter."

"Sarah, you've had some very naughty dreams about us. So have I. We could now actually play some of them out."

"I'm sleeping on your sofa and you drag me in my dreams to your bed. That's just too much."

"Actually, I'm on the sofa and you're in my bed."

"Why?"

"The bed's more comfortable that the sofa."

Sarah sighed. "Jareth."

"What? It was more gentlemanly to give you my bed." He raised an eyebrow. "Besides soon I'll be in the bed with you."

"That may be true, but Jareth, I didn't want to take your bed."

"I willingly gave it up, Sarah. So if you don't want to indulge, then what would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we have time still."

Sarah walked over to a window. "Jareth, I wish we had more time."

"I know, but the Court won't hear of it. I doubt they'll give us the rest of the thirteen days."

"I know, but it feels like things are going too fast."

"When have we ever done anything slow?"

Sarah laughed. "Why is everything always against us?"

"It just is, but being mortal won't be used against you this time."

"How is that?"

"First, you solved the Labyrinth, which no mortal could do."

"What no mortal can solve it?"

"Sarah, I made a promise to someone."

"Which means you won't tell me."

Jareth sighed. "Just know this, Sarah, no one will stop us this time."

Sarah glanced around her. "You changed it."

"You can change it to what ever you want."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I think I like it."

"Sarah."

"What?" Sarah moved away from the window. "Jareth, I may have made my decision, but..."

"I won't force you to do anything, Sarah. You know that."

"What about my family?"

"We'll get them in the morning, but the wedding will need to be as soon as possible."

"K, but I'm still scared."

"I know." Jareth walked towards her. "But you won't be alone."

Sarah looked up at him. "Does not help."

Jareth bent down slightly. "They will not take you away from me again. Nor will they harm your family. I would give up everything to come back to you." He kissed her gently. "I promise."

The ground began to shake under their feet.

"Great."

Jareth smiled slightly. "What's wrong? It's only time to wake up."

Sarah pouted. "I don't want to."

"We don't have a choice."

Slowly the room around them faded and then each other.

XOXOX

Jareth awake to the sound of Sarah coming out of his bathroom. He looked in the doorway as she appeared.

"So what's for breakfast?"

Jareth groaned. "All I have is cereal."

"Well, get up. We'll go to Circe's. It's on me."

Jareth groaned again. "Do you have to be so damn cheerful? I didn't get as much sleep as you."

"Well, who's fault is that. Now come on I'm hungry."

Jareth blinked his eyes. "Precious, give me a few minutes."

Sarah humphed. "All right."

Gingerly, Jareth sat up and rose off the sofa. He walked into his small bathroom and shut the door. He glanced at himself in the mirror. Looking not too worse for wear, Jareth sighed. He wished for so much once to only watch it all be taken from him. Now there was no law stopping him. The Labyrinth itself had chosen his bride and no one could refuse her.

After a few minutes, Jareth walked out into the living room to find Sarah sitting on the sofa.

She looked up from her laptop as he entered. "Ready?"

"What are you doing?"

"Checking my email."

"Oh, so ready?"

"Sure, just let me turn my laptop off and get my stuff."

Jareth nodded as Sarah did as she said.

Once Sarah was finished, the pair walked out of the apartment and headed towards Circe's.

Inside the cafe, Jareth and Sarah sat in a corner booth. Each had a cup of coffee and a few muffins.

Jareth glanced at Sarah over the steam of his coffee. "We need to decide on what exactly we plan to tell your parents."

Sarah sat down her cup. "I don't have a clue. Almost everything I've thought of would cause them to place me in a mental hospital."

"What have you thought of?"

Sarah shrugged. "The truth."

Jareth nodded. "True, they would not believe, but they would believe once we arrive in the Castle."

"Maybe."

Jareth glanced around them. "Don't worry too much. Once we're in the Underground, all should be well."

Sarah nodded. "I guess so."

Jareth grinned at her. "Relax, Precious."

"I'm trying."

Jareth took a sip of his coffee. "I can't wait to get home. I'll have good food and my bed back."

"Yeah, that bed sucks."

"It's better than the sofa."

"Probably."

Jareth sighed. "We'll take it as it comes."

Sarah glanced past him towards the counter. "So...I guess we better get going."

Jareth nodded. "If you say so."

Sarah gathered her things as Jareth paid the bill, with her money. Then the pair left the cafe and began to head towards Sarah's house.

As they walked up the stairs to the front door, Jareth noticed Sarah was fidgeting a lot.

"Sarah."

Sarah sighed. "I'm just nervous ans scared."

"That's understandable. Let's omit the fact that we're getting married for now."

"Actually, I'm fine with that. It's the whole Underground part."

"Oh, but they need to know that."

"Jareth, what if you can't get us there?"

"I have a back up plan. Don't worry, Sarah."

"Someone needs to."

Jareth grinned. "Sarah, as I said I'm still the Goblin King. I can always get to my kingdom."

"What about me and the Labyrinth?"

"That's the back up plan."

Sarah sighed. "Well, let's get this over with." She reached for the knob and opened the front door.

Jareth followed in after her. Well, here it was. Time to take Sarah and her family back to the Underground.

Sarah turned to face him. "What's to stop the Court from sending them back, Jareth? They sent me back cause I was mortal."

"You are the Lady of the Labyrinth. In truth, you are above the Court. I'm just not."

"So they're using you to try and control me?"

"Yes."

"I'm so not happy about that, but we'll talk about it later."

"You already made your choice, Precious."

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly, a crash came from upstairs followed by screams. Sarah and Jareth glanced at each other before racing up the stairs to discover the cause of the sounds.

Jareth and Sarah stood in the hallway between her's, Toby's, and his parent's bedrooms. In it were Toby, his parents, and...Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo.

Jareth glanced at Sarah before stepping towards his subjects. "What are you three doing here?"

Sir Didymus moved closer to his king. "We came to warn, M'lady. The Court is demanding her return."

Robert Williams looked at Jareth. "You know these things? And what is it talking about?"

Sarah ignored her father. "Sir Didymus, it wasn't wise to leave my room."

"I'm sorry, M'lady, but we head to find you."

Sarah sighed and then glanced at Jareth. "So what do we do now?"

Jareth sighed and covered his face with one of his hands. Nothing ever seemed to go the way he planned. Now there would be no delaying telling them that he and Sarah were going to wed. It would be wise to get everyone back to the Underground before he and Sarah began to explain everything.

"We need to get everyone to the Castle now. Then we'll explain it to them."

Sarah nodded. "Let me go get Honey, first."

"Hurry, Sarah." Who the hell was honey?"

Quickly, Sarah made her way back downstairs.

Robert Williams watched his daughter leave him, her brother, and Irene alone with what's his name and the three creatures. He glanced at Irene who was holding tightly onto Toby.

Jareth removed his hand as Sarah came back with the family dog.

"I think that's it." Sarah glanced at Toby. "Hold on, I need to get Lancelot."

"Sarah." Jareth groaned.

"Jareth, I'm not having him leave his bear."

Robert Williams looked at his daughter. "Would someone please tell me what is going on here?"

Hoggle walked up to Sarah. "I've got Lancelot, Sarah." He held up the worn toy bear to her.

Sarah took it from her friend. "Thanks, Hoggle."

"Are we ready to go now, Sarah?"

Sarah glanced around her. "I think so."

Jareth quickly conjured a small crystal orb in one of his hands and then tossed it into the air.

The Williams, all but Sarah, looked around them at the dirty room.

Jareth smirked. "Home at last." He glanced at Sarah. "We better explain everything now. I doubt the Court will give us too much longer."

Sarah nodded. "Agreed."

Robert looked at his daughter. "Sarah, what's going on? Where are we?"

Sarah sighed. "We're in the Goblin Kingdom."

"What? Sarah, stop playing around."

Jareth sighed. "She isn't. You are in my kingdom now."

Robert looked at Sarah. "Why?"

"Cause I'm..."

Jareth sighed. "Sarah earned herself a kingdom here in the Underground. Because of that the Court is demanding she marry. We have known each other for years, and I have offered to help."

Robert looked at him. "Help how?"

Irene groaned. "Sarah, this is not what I was asking."

"Actually, he's the reason I wouldn't date."

Irene looked at Jareth. "Well, that explains a lot."

Toby pushed away from his mother and walked over to Sarah. "Can I have Lancelot?"

Sarah smiled as she held out the bear. "Here you go, Toby."

Toby smiled. "Thank you." As he hugged his favorite toy, Toby looked around him. "I think I know this place."

Jareth glanced around him. "At least it looks clean. I can only promise so much."

Sarah grinned. "Oh, yeah the chickens."

"I banned them from the Castle."

"Think the goblins listened and obeyed you when you weren't here?"

"They better have."

Robert slowly moved towards his daughter. "Sarah, none of this makes sense."

"It take sometime to used to things here, but remember this, nothing is what it seems."

Robert sighed. "Is this because of your mother?"

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"You didn't get the kingdom because of your mother?"

"No."

Robert looked at Jareth. "I'll tell you later, Sarah. I don't think now is a good time."

"All right." Sarah glanced at Jareth. "What do we do now, Jareth?"

Jareth moved towards his throne. "They are no longer here. So we have some time."

"But how much?"

Jareth sighed as he sat down in his throne. "I don't know." He then conjured a crystal orb. "I will get some servants to show your family to their rooms. Then you and I need to talk, Sarah."

Robert looked between his daughter and Jareth. "All right, but it's still early."

Jareth smiled. "I'll have breakfast brought to you."

"Ah, thanks."

Jareth tossed the crystal orb into the air and not too much later a goblin came running into the throne room. It looked like a male and was dressed in semi-rags.

"Yes, King?"

"Show them to the North wing."

"As you wish , King." The goblin looked at the Williams. "Please follow, Squeek." Squeek began to walk out of the room.

Irene and Robert looked at Sarah.

Sarah smiled. "Go on. I'll be ok."

Toby began to follow Squeek. He turned to face his parents. "It'll be fun." Toby then continued after Squeek.

Slowly, Irene and Robert followed after their son, leave Sarah with Jareth and her friends.

Jareth looked at the trio of subjects still in his throne room. "Get out. I need to speak with Sarah alone."

Sir Didymus nodded. "Very well, Your Majesty." Then then gently, but firmly pushed his friends out of the throne room.

Sarah walked over to the throne. "You could have been nicer."

"I'm their king, besides how was I to get you alone."

"Jareth, they are my friends."

"I know, but they are my subjects. I can't lose face, Sarah."

Sarah sighed. "What do we need to talk about any way? I thought we had done it already?"

Jareth smirked as he scooted over to make room and then patted the empty seat beside him with his hand. "Have a seat."

Sarah glanced at him. "Jareth."

Jareth continued to pat the seat. "Come sit beside me, Precious. We need to discuss a few things."

"We can discuss them just fine. Jareth, it's not even noon yet."

Jareth sighed. "Why are you so afraid to get near me?"

"I'm not."

"Sarah, has anything happened between us that you did not agree to?"

"No."

"Then come sit beside me."

Sighing, Sarah reluctantly sat down beside him. "Happy now."

Jareth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "I am now."

Sarah turned her head and glared at him. "Let me go."

Jareth leaned his face over her shoulder, brushing her cheek with his, as he held her tighter. "Not this time, Sarah," he whispered against her skin.

"I'm not going anywhere. You said so yourself."

Jareth sighed and placed his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm scared I'll lose you again."

Sarah sighed. "Jareth."

He lifted his head. "I'm not lying, Sarah."

"I know that, but tricking me wasn't right."

"Well, if I had asked nicely would you be in my lap now?"

"OK, I get it, but can you lessen the grip some?"

Slowly, Jareth lessened his hold.

"Thank you." Sarah turned side ways, allowing her lands to dangle. "Do we really to talk or did you just want to hold me?"

Jareth rested his chin on her head. "Hmmmm, both."

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"We do have a wedding to plan, Precious."

"I would think you had already done most of it."

"I've done somewhat, but since I can't give you the wedding you deserve, I want you to be in charge."

"I don't know what we need."

"I'll tell you all you need to know. I'll send word to my father. He's the only authority we need present. We already have your family."

"So I really just have to get my dress and the flowers?"

"Mmmm hmmmm." Jareth rubbed his chin against her hair.

"I think I can do that."

"By tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Sarah turned to face him quickly.

Jareth sighed as he moved his head to look at her. "The sooner the better."

"I know." Sarah sighed. "I guess I better get to work."

Jareth groaned. "All right."

Sarah got out of his lap. "So where do I go?"

Jareth stood up. "Follow me to my study. You can work there, while I get word to the Court."

"OK."

Jareth lead Sarah out of the throne room and towards his private study. They had a wedding to plan and less than a day to get it all ready.

* * *

So the wedding will be the next chapter, which means it will be in Sarah's POV. I hope you all like this chapter. It was 12 pages typed vs the 5 pages of chapter 9.

So review if you please.

CL


	12. Chapter 11

Well, hello my lovely readers. Once this story is done, I plan to continue work on _Labyrinth: The True Story_. So be on the look out for Chapter 5, if and when I post it. I'm also still working on my Dragon Age story. I will also begin somewhat planning my first story in the first fandom I ever wrote for, all the way back in 4th grade. I just have to fix what they did to my two favorite characters, my favorite pair, from the show. Those two can not end because of a letter. Now can you guess what fandom I will write for next is?

Now to the reviews.

Serena221: Thanks for the review. As I've said before things need to happen sorta fast now, and after all Jareth has been planning this wedding for a **long** time. It's been ten years since the movie, so at least that long.

Neverest: Thanks for the review.

Brittcheltana: Thanks for the review. Sorry, you've been confused. PM me and let me see if I can help. I didn't want to confuse anyone.

Scyfy girl: Thanks for the review. I can't play any more, and actually I hadn't been. But about a month ago I tried to play another play through of Dragon Age 2 and the laser in our Xbox burned into our game, so don't have it. One of the things that cause me to take a while is that I'm working on this and another story, which happens to be a Dragon Age Origins story. When I begin work on the ending of the other story, I will be finishing up a story I stopped working on over a year ago and then starting up another.

Find your North Star: Thanks for the review. I promise that it is explained in Chapter 8 or as the site calls it Chapter 9. Also, I explain it a bit in this chapter.

Notwritten: Thanks for the review.

Another note. No one noticed that I messed something up in the last two chapter I had it where Jareth's father is still alive, but as Mr. Thomson tells us in Chapter 8,Jareth's father is dead. So I've gone back and changed it so that's it. Actually, I had to rework this chapter cause I did the same thing.

I know that some have already voted, and I'm sorta starting on it, but if you will be nice and vote on if I should continue _Labyrinth: The True Story_ on my profile. I know that some have gone and read it and have left me reviews. I would like to thank you here and when I get Chapter 5 up. So now to Chapter 11.

CL

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The golden sun rose over the land, across the Labyrinth, the Goblin City, and into the Castle. The goblins hurried about preparing the Castle for the wedding of their king. All were excited that the Girl who at the peach and forgot everything was finally marrying their king. Everyone in the kingdom loved her. She was nice and helpful, unlike the King. Now she would be their queen. Finally the goblins would have their very own queen once again.

The citizens of the Labyrinth were also preparing for the wedding of their lady to the Goblin King. Most would not attend, but they would still celebrate. Of course, the citizens had sent some representatives to the wedding, her closest friends. Their lady would not be allowed to marry unless some of her subjects were present.

In the South wing, Sarah stood looking out the large windows in her current bedroom at the Labyrinth. Not too much later in the day, she would be queen of all she saw, well she was already the Lady of the Labyrinth, but soon she would be the Goblin Queen. Sighing, Sarah looked back into the room decorated in soft greens and whites.

Resting oh so lovely on a dressmaker's dummy was her wedding gown. The Royal seamstress had worked quickly to get it ready. She had to use quite a fair amount of magic to get it finished in time. It wasn't over the top nor was it anything like the gown from the peach dream from ten years ago. No instead her wedding gown looked like the medieval gown she would act out the story from her little red book in the back, but of course white and a tab bit sexier, since it was more form fitted. The gown was simple, but it was elegant and more like the her of now than what she had been like when she was fifth teen. Also, there really hadn't been enough time for anything more elaborate to be made.

Sarah moved towards the vanity beside her gown. She wasn't getting cold feet, far from it. No, Sarah was nervous. She nor Jareth had yet to hear about anything from any of the members of the Court. Would they try to stop the wedding? Would they try anything? Nothing ever seemed to go right, so why should it start now? Sitting down on the stool before the vanity, Sarah looked at her reflection. She had gotten very little sleep, and it showed. Hopefully, the maid Jareth had promised her, to help her prepare, could help with that. Glancing back at her rumpled full size bed, Sarah grinned at the sleeping Toby. He had come to her last night to talk, and he had fallen asleep. So since she hadn't wanted to wake him, she let him sleep in her bed. Of course, this also meant Honey had spent the night with them, since the Lab refused to allow Toby out of her sight since coming to the Castle.

Sarah gave a small smile. She had spent her last night as a single girl sleeping with her brother and the family dog. She could almost laughed. The very reason she and Jareth had met had stayed with her. Oh, she knew Toby was slightly scared of losing his sister, but he did like Jareth, so it helped some what. Soon she would have to wake him. Breakfast would soon be served; as well they all had to prepare for the wedding.

The wedding. Jareth had in fact had everything ready, except of course for her gown, but she had to change the flowers slightly. Jareth had originally chosen mostly daisies with a few roses, but Sarah wasn't happy with that. Yes, daisies were her favorite, but they didn't give her that wedding feeling she was looking for. So she had to change everything. Now the flowers were light pink and white roses with apple and peach blossoms. Jareth had smirked when she had mentioned wanting peach blossoms, but of course, she had ignored it. She may not eat peaches any more, thanks to him, but she did like the smell and look of peach blossoms. So now the chapel in which the wedding was to take place would be draped in white fabrics as well as the flowers. Irene had tried to talk her out of her choices, but Sarah had paid her no mind. She had the final say not Irene. It was her wedding, not Irene's. Sarah could still recall the horrors of that wedding. Why would someone think that lime green, fuchsia, and hot pink were perfect wedding colors? Irene and her father's wedding had looked horrible. She didn't even want to think about the bridesmaid dresses. Sometimes that horrid dress still gave her nightmares.

A knock came at her door. Quickly and as quietly as she could, Sarah stood up and walked over to the door that lead out into the hallway.

"Yes?"

"M'lady, I've come to help you prepare for your wedding as per King Jareth's orders."

Slowly, she opened the door to see who stood behind it. Instead of a goblin, as she had thought, was what appeared to be a young woman with red gold hair and blue eyes.

"You're not a goblin."

The young woman nodded. "I'm aware of that. Sorry, M'lady, I'm an elf."

Sarah looked at the young woman more closely and then noticed the points of her elongated ears. "No, don't feel bad. I thought he would send a goblin."

"Actually, I'm from the Labyrinth, M'lady. So in truth you are my queen."

Sarah nodded. "Sorry, I forgot to ask your name."

The elf curtsied. "My name is Aderyn, M'lady."

"Well, Aderyn, please come inside, but be quiet. My brother's asleep in my bed. I was just about to wake him up."

Aderyn nodded. "Very well, M'lady."

Sarah opened door more so the elf could enter the room. Once Aderyn was inside, Sarah walked over to her bed and gently began to wake Toby.

"Toby, wake up.'

The golden haired boy groggily rolled over. "Five more minutes, Sarah."

Sarah smiled slightly. "Now, Toby, you have to start getting ready."

Toby turned his head towards her and opened his blue eyes slightly. "It won't take me long."

Sarah glared at him. "Now, Toby."

Toby groaned and slowly sat up. "Fine, I'm up. Happy now?"

"Very." Sarah nodded.

Toby moved his legs over the side. "Just so you know; Mom and Dad aren't happy about this at all. I think they're planning something."

"I'll try and talk to them. In a way, I am being forced to marry Jareth, but I agreed to this."

Toby nodded, "I know." He stood up and looked at Aderyn. "Who's she?"

"This is my maid, Aderyn. Go, Toby. I'll see you later."

Toby stood up and walked out of the room leaving Sarah and Aderyn alone to prepare for the wedding.

XOXOX

Sarah stood in front of the mirror looking at herself dressed in her wedding gown. The wide sleeves hung beside the A-line skirt. The little bits of sparkle hang on the fabric of the gown. It would have looked it belonged in _Lord of the Rings_.

"M'lady, you look beautiful."

Sarah nodded to Aderyn as she moved some of her dark hair, which hung down her back, over her shoulders, since she had chosen not to wear it up.

"Thank you, Aderyn."

Her veil still sat on the vanity along with the wreath of flowers from the Labyrinth for her hair. Neither Irene nor her father had made an appearance yet. Toby was now sitting on the edge of her bed watching her.

"She's right, Sarah."

Sarah turned towards her little brother and looked at him. "You're bias, but Thank you all the same."

Toby just grinned.

A knock came at the door yet again.

Toby raced to the door and opened it to find Hoggle, Sir Didymus, each dressed formally, and Ludo. "Oh, hello. Come on in. Sarah's almost ready."

The trio walked in as Toby shut the door behind them, and then he followed after them.

Sarah turned and smiled at her friends. "Well, how do I look?"

Sir Didymus walked towards her. "M'lady, thee look beautiful."

"Yeah, Sarah, you look beautiful."

"Sarah beautiful."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, you guys." She then crossed her arms over her chest. "Now what are you doing here?"

Hoggle glanced at the other three. "See ah we're your subjects since we all live in the Labyrinth. I'm the one who suggested Aderyn to be your maid. So us three have come to be witnesses to the wedding since you need some of your subjects to be there."

Sarah nodded as Ludo moved towards Toby as Sir Didymus and Hoggle moved closer to her. She uncrossed her arms. "I'm surprised he hasn't rearranged time yet."

Hoggle grinned slightly. "That's cause of the Court. They have someone watching him to be sure he doesn't do it."

Sarah nodded. "I'm just nervous and worried they'll try to stop this."

Hoggle nodded in return. "Relax, Sarah. You'll do fine. Besides it's the law that you two need to marry. So they don't want to stop it, but they won't allow him to hurry it up, ether."

Sir Didymus nodded in agreement.

Grinning slightly, Sarah turned back to the mirror. "I'm worried about what my dad and Irene might do."

Sir Didymus moved to Sarah's side. "We shall protect thee, M'lady."

"Sir Didymus, why are you still calling me M'lady instead of say Your Highness or Your Majesty, since you said I'm your queen?"

Sir Didymus looked at her. "I call thee M'lady because you are. I shall call thee nothing else even after thee becomes the Goblin Queen."

Sarah understood what he was really saying to her. No matter what happened he would still see her as his friend first. "Thank you, Sir Didymus."

Hoggle cleared his throat. "Sarah, he's right. We know that you and that rat love each other. So of course the three of us will be sure that your family does not ruin your day. At least for once, you'll have a day centered on you. No matter what that rat tries to do."

Sarah glared at him in the mirror. "Hoggle, after today, would you try to not call Jareth "that rat" any more?"

Hoggle sighed. "For you, I'll try, but we rarely get along."

"I know."

Toby moved closer to his sister. "I'll watch them, Sarah. I may only be eleven, but I've always noticed that they put me and themselves before you."

Sarah turned towards her brother. "I forget sometimes how much you noticed things."

Toby nodded. "I'm with them. I won't allow them to ruin today."

Sarah nodded. Her mother had been a selfish creature. Her father hadn't really become like that until he had met Irene. Oh, he cared about her, but sometimes she got the feeling that he didn't want her around because she reminded him of her mother. At times, a look came to his eyes when he looked at her. She had never gotten used to the look. It had actually gotten worst over the years. Now she rarely looked her father in the eyes because she didn't want to see it if it was there.

"Now I want a promise that no will harm them. You are to only prevent them from stopping or delaying the wedding."

All four nodded and said, "I promise."

"If any of you go against my orders, I'll punish you."

The four nodded again.

Sarah turned towards Aderyn. "How much longer is it, Aderyn?"

The elf looked around her and then at her lady. "About an hour or so, M'lady."

Sarah took a deep breath. It wouldn't be too much longer. Soon she would be the Goblin Queen.

Suddenly, a crash and yelling came from the hallway beyond the closed door. Toby walked towards the door and opened it slightly.

Sarah moved closer to the door. "Toby, what's going on?"

Toby turned back into the room and looked at his sister. "You need to come see, Sarah."

Sarah walked gingerly towards the slightly opened door and looked over Toby's shoulder. In the hallway beyond, her father stood in front of Irene, who stood against the wall, each dressed in their formal attire, and in front of them, stood three armed goblins and behind them stood ... Mr. Thomson.

Sarah looked at the owner of her favorite store. "Mr. Thomson?"

The elder man turned and looked at her with a smile. "You look more beautiful than your grandmother did the day we married. Almost looks like her gown."

Sarah eyes grew wide in shock. "What?"

"Oh, that's right. One minute, Sarah." Mr. Thomson then walked past the goblins and looked at her father. "Robert, I would suggest not ruining today for your daughter or I and a few other Fae will make you suffer."

Robert nodded as he never took his eyes off of the man before him, still trying to protect his wife from the creatures before him.

Mr. Thomson turned towards the opened door. "Now, if you two would please open the door and move to the side so I can come in. I'll explain everything, Sarah."

Toby and Sarah looked at each other before moving out from the door way and opening the door more.

Mr. Thomson walked in and then gently shut the door behind him. "I doubt those two will try anything now. Good thing Jareth gave all the goblins orders not the harm them, but of course, they don't know that."

Sarah moved closer to her "grandfather." "Would you please explain to me how you're my grandfather?"

Mr. Thomson looked at her. "It's simple, Sarah. I'm your mother's father."

"So you're the reason I can stay?"

"Yes, but of course so is your grandmother, rest her beautiful soul. Now I don't really want to talk about your mother today. I love her, but I will never understand why she does anything."

"So she was as bad as everyone tried to tell me?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but today is a happy day so lets forget your mother for now." Mr. Thomson smiled at her. "Now I'm assuming since your father isn't in this room, that he is not the one who is going to give you away." He nodded at Toby. "I don't think Toby is a good idea. So I'm offering to walk you down the aisle, if you so wish it."

Sarah glanced at Toby and then looked back at Mr. Thomson. "I don't know."

Toby gestured towards Mr. Thomson. "I think he's a better idea, Sarah. You have known him almost your entire life. I don't see anything wrong with it. Besides it would look odd for me to do it."

"Does Dad know who exactly you are?"

"No, but he knows I'm Fae, and he knows your mother is as well. Sarah, have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?"

Sarah shook her head. "No."

"I understand that you may be hurt because I was never a part of your life. Blame your mother. Yes, I could have tried after she left, but your father had no idea who I was. What could I do to make him believe me?"

"I understand and I guess you can give me away."

"I was banished to the Mortal world centuries ago. Jareth's father stood up for me then. Then he almost got banished himself, but I stopped him before he got too far in trouble with them. He was a good friend. Now I can return here to the Underground because my granddaughter is the Lady of the Labyrinth."

"What exactly did you do that caused you to be banished?"

"I met your grandmother."

"Huh?"

"I brought your grandmother here."

"Oh, so she was sent back?"

"Yes, and I fought against the Court to allow her to return once I discovered she was with child, but they would not hear of it. So since I would not stop, they banished me. I kept my immortality and watched her grow old and die, while our daughter aged slowly." Mr. Thomson sighed. "I felt horrible for Jareth when his father told him that almost the exact same thing had happened to him."

Sarah nodded. "So ah what exactly am I supposed to call you?"

"Oh, you can call me Aedan, since I assume you wouldn't want to call me Grand pa or anything else."

"Kay." Sarah nodded again.

Aedan glanced around him. "Shouldn't you finish getting ready? After all your wedding is in less than an hour."

Aderyn walked up beside Sarah. "He's right, M'lady. We need to finish your hair and put on your veil."

"Aderyn, I'm wearing my hair down. I really don't have much left to do."

Aderyn nodded. "Very well, M'lady."

Sarah sighed. "All right. Now Aderyn and I will finish. Hoggle, would you go get my bouquet?"

Hoggle walked up towards her. "Where exactly is it?"

Aedan laughed. "I'm guessing that the Royal gardener would know."

Hoggle glanced at Sarah. "For whom? I'm Sarah's gardener now, and I don't have a clue where it is."

Sarah sighed. "Go ask Jareth's, Hoggle. He's the one who helped me yesterday after Jareth made you leave."

"All right. I'll be back as soon as I can." Hoggle quickly made his way out of the room.

Sarah walked back over to her vanity with Aderyn behind her to finish dressing for the wedding.

XOXOX

Standing outside the closed door which lead into the chapel, Sarah took a deep breath. The wreath of flowers sat on her head, and her veil fell softly behind her. A bouquet of light pink and white roses was held in her sweating hands. Soon, oh so very soon, she would walk in and marry Jareth. Beyond those closed doors was the entire Court, her family and friends, and Jareth. She refused to allow her nerves to get to her. Already she was a queen. This wedding was because of some law that stated the Goblin King had to be married to the Lady of the Labyrinth. After all the Labyrinth and Goblin Kingdom were in a way one and the same. The two worked together as she well knew, but a normal runner would have to deal with both the Lady of the Labyrinth and the Goblin King as Jareth had explain to her yesterday.

Aedan walked over to her. "Sarah, it's time."

Sarah nodded and took a deep breath. "All right." She linked her right arm with his left. "Let's go."

The doors opened and together they started down the aisle towards the future. After all the way forward is the way back, for her to move forward the Raven had to go back to the Owl, which she was finally doing after centuries of waiting.

* * *

Now there will be an epilogue, which is already handwritten, but it will be awhile in coming. I want to be sure it's good.

I want to get the first chapter of the new fandom story ready to post. Now I would like to have you put your answer about what the new fandom I'm going to start writing in by reviews or just PM me. I'll reveal to all when I post the epilogue. I won't post the chapter until the epilogue is up.

Here's a Hint. It began in 1993 and had some controversy back then. Now not so much. If you can't figure it not no worries.

I'll try to get the epilogue up as soon as I can. I've got to type it. Then I've got to edit it. Just so you all know, I hand wrote this, typed it, and printed it out and edited. So this chapter was written like the first few chapters.

I want to mention that _Labyrinth: The True Story_ is a retelling of the movie, but I'm adding more Jareth and doing it a bit different. Please vote if you haven't already.

Now if you please review.

CL


	13. Epilogue

Well, it's here. The final final chapter of _Once Upon A Tweet_. This began because of a book called _Goodnight Tweetheart _by Teresa Medeiros. This thing almost took me a year to write. Yikes! But the end is here. I know that some don't want this to end, but all stories end at some point. So here is the end of this almost one year journey.

Now I'll be working on _Aftermath_, my _Dragon Age Origins_ story, _Labyrinth: The True Story_, and my new fandom story. I'll reveal it in the last AN of the story.

Now for the reviews.

notwritten: Thanks for the review.

neverest: Thanks for the review.

Ayjah: Thanks for the review. I've read romances where they ended like that, just before the real ceremony. I really did it cause I didn't want to have to write another wedding ceremony. I did that in another story. Took me awhile to find what to use, so this time I decided I didn't want to do that.

find your North Star: Thanks for the review.

Blaise (): Thanks for the review. I have her saying "K" or "Kay" cause that's how I talk at times. Sometimes I don't just say o.k. or Okay. I try to write her the way I talk, but I do try not to make her sound too southern.

Scyfy girl (): Thanks for the review.

darkbangle: Thanks for the review. I'll try to improve it, but I'm not that worried about it. No one else has seemed to get on to me about it.

As always thanks to Phantomoftheoperalover for being my beta, although sometimes I posted before she got the chapters back to me, but she has been a big help with helping me with ideas.

So here begins the final chapter of a story that just came to me because of a book by my favorite romance author, Teresa Medeiros. And I hadn't even read the book yet when I started this, but I have read it since.

Sorry, it took so long to get up.

CL

* * *

**Epilogue**

The silver moon hung in the dark sky with twinkling stars around it and beyond. The light from the heavens gave a soft glow to the Labyrinth below. Most of its citizens slept away. The same could be said about the goblins in the Goblin City. They all slept peacefully not knowing what had happened during the night inside the Castle.

Inside a softly moonlit room, dressed in blues and greens, lay three asleep. Two in the massive four poster bed. The other in a handmade crib, not too far away.

Slowly, Jareth awoke to the sound of his son softly crying. Gently he unwrapped his arms from around his wife and got out of the bed, hoping not to wake her. As silently as he could, he walked over to the crib and looked down at his son. The new born Fae looked up at him with eyes that still had not revealed their color.

Smiling, Jareth gently picked him up and whispered to him, "shh, don't wake your mother. You tried her out earlier."

The little babe just looked at his father's face and yawned. Jareth looked over at the sleeping Sarah. She had been up late into the night bring this little one into the world. It was almost dawn now, but he knew she would be asleep for awhile. Gently, Jareth sat down on the window sill and moved his son to look out at the world beyond the glass.

"Most of this is yours, but not the Labyrinth, itself. No, you'll have to find your own Lady of the Labyrinth someday. Let's hope she doesn't give you as much trouble as your mother gave me."

The babe just cooed. Jareth moved his son so he could comfortably hold him. His life wasn't exactly like he had planned it. No in some ways it was better.

Robert and Irene still after all these years didn't like the fact he and Sarah had wed. They had tried to stall the wedding not once, but twice. Once while Sarah was dressing, and the other when the Priest ask the question 'did anyone object?' Although, when they learned of the child, both had acted like they couldn't wait to be grandparents. Aedan had acted like the grandfather he wished he could have been and almost caused the two great harm. Toby, on the other hand, had actually improved since he had come Underground. The boy now young man had gown and now helped him with some of the day to day affairs in the kingdom. One day he would be able to help his nephew rule the Goblin Kingdom. Aedan, now Aedan, return to the Mortal World after the wedding, but had returned two years later to the Underground. He had found himself a cottage inside the forest within the Labyrinth, since he refused to deal with any other monarch other than his granddaughter.

His and his queen's lives were far from perfect, but they were happy. Jareth looked down at the face of his now sleeping son and smiled. Then he glanced over at Sarah once again. Not exactly perfect, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

XOXOX

Sarah looked over at Jareth barely opened eyes. He probably thought she was still asleep, but the baby's cries had woken her up just as they did him. The reason she didn't' rise was she was still sore and very tired. Besides she didn't need to get up, that's what he was there for. She had smiled slightly as she watched him show the baby the world outside. Some day he would follow Jareth and be the Goblin King, but for now he was only the little Goblin Prince.

Sarah sighed quietly as she got more comfortable in the bed. She needed the rest, after all she would have to wake to feed the little guy. Also, who knew what was going to happen tomorrow. Besides they still had to name him. There was no way she was going to allow Jareth to name their son Jareth.

Slowly, she began to fall back asleep to the sounds of Jareth placing the baby back in his crib. Not too much later she felt him climb back into bed and wrap his arms around her. To her, all was right in the world now. She had her friends, her family, Jareth, and now her little boy. What could be better? Well, maybe a little girl, but she would need to talk to Jareth about that.

Slowly the little family fell back asleep as the sun began his climb into the sky welcoming not just a new day but a new life as well.

* * *

Since I can't do a chapter just to reply to reviews, I'll send a PM out if you review. But anyway, thanks for all the review already given and thanks for the reviews to come.

I didn't feel like naming the baby just yet. I don't plan to do a sequel. So ends this story. Now to the others.

Now for the reveal.

Before Dragon Age

Before The Little Mermaid

Before the Phantom of the Opera

Before Dragonball Z

Before Buffy the Vampire (really just Spike)

Before Star Wars

Before Labyrinth

Before He-man

All the way back in 1997, it all began with Power Rangers. Now I've come full circle and return to my first fandom, with the pair from that first story, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. Wish I still had that old story so that I could improve on it. I don't remember much, but I did have Tommy and Kim getting married. So now I will fix what those horrid writers did to my favorite couple.

So go read if you're interested as soon as I get the chapter up.

Now be sure to start following Labyrinth: The True Story. I'll try to get chapter 5 up as soon as I can. I've got to watch the movie to do it right.

CL


End file.
